Warm My Heart
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "Loyalty to Araluen comes before loyalty to anything else." When Gilan takes on Halt's advice and becomes cold to those around him, neglect other Rangers, he finds one person who still manages to warm his heart. Jenny/Gilan. R&R. No flames.
1. Priorities

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters of Ranger's Apprentice. Disclaimer for whole story.

SPOILERS from Book 5 onwards.

**No Flames, Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

_'Loyalty to Araluen comes before loyalty to anything else.' When Gilan takes on Halt's advice and becomes cold to those around him, neglect other Rangers, he finds one person who still manages to warm his heart. _

_Jenny/Gilan, Will/Alyss, Horace/Cassie_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**|| Priorities ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The shadows stretched out beyond the tree that stood firmly against the cold winds. The tree's branches swayed and bent in the wind, but the trunk was so great that it withheld the force of the breeze.

Below the thick tree sat a solitary figure.

His face was hidden deep in a cowl that shimmered with greys and greens, so that anyone who wandered past would not notice him unless he made movement.

Halt squatted easily, one arm resting on his hip, in range to grab his saxe knife if need be, as if expecting danger.

Of course, if Halt _was_ facing real danger, he wouldn't rely on his saxe, but of his longbow that was slung across his shoulder.

Which led to the next point: Halt wasn't in danger. He was however, practising with his apprentice.

The objective for him was to evade his apprentice until sundown, which was not far, as the shadows indicated the suns position from where he was.

Halt had so far not seen anything that would show that his apprentice had caught his tracks around the forest near where his cabin lay. But then again, if his apprentice was acting like a true Ranger, he would _not_ give away any signs if he was anywhere near Halt.

Carefully, he pulled out the saxe to tilt it around the tree, so he could see a rough reflection in the blade.

There was nobody in sight, not that Halt expected anyone.

With footsteps that were quieter that any skilled hunting animal, he crept around the huge tree, using the dappled shadows to conceal his movement, until he came to the next tree that would hide him.

Satisfied he had not been seen, Halt gently let the breath he had held.

As Halt glanced at the sky, his brown hair fell across his face, reminding him again that he needed to cut it. The sun was well near sunset, hovering slightly above the hills that lay west of Halt's position.

There would be maybe 10 minutes of this exercise left, before Halt could walk back to his cabin, carefree.

Deciding he may as well begin making his way back to his home, Halt once again used his saxe knife to see if anyone lay beyond his hiding place.

When nothing came up in the make-shift mirror, he got ready to rise to his feet, as quietly as possible.

As he did, a slight crack of a branch behind him, made him freeze.

With concealed movement, he used the saxe to reflect backwards, and saw only a mouse scurrying across the forest floor. Checking to make sure it _was_ only a mouse, Halt turned around, although it wasn't very noticeably due to his cowl.

He resisted the urge to grunt at himself, before a thin blade pressed quickly but gently to his neck.

'Gotcha,' whispered a young male's voice.

Halt closed his eyes tightly, his mouth setting into a thin, grim line. He let out a sigh that made the young man behind him laugh.

'Gilan, how did you catch me? Gods, there was only 5 minutes left. I thought you'd given up.' He grumbled.

Gilan laughed once more, sheathing the blade that he had placed to Halt's neck.

'Ah Halt... you know me. I've got my ways.'

Halt turned to narrow his eyes at his apprentice.

Gilan may only have a week before his final assessment, but he was still an apprentice, even if an accomplished one.

A Ranger should never be arrogant.

_Then again,_ Halt thought. _I didn't think he'd make the time limit, and look what happened._

But Halt would never voice his thoughts to his already cocky apprentice.

'Well you passed the test, obviously. It was a surprise you used your sword though, I thought it would make too much noise.' Halt observed.

Ranger's used bows, stealth and two knives balanced for throwing, the saxe able to block sword strikes as well, but not swords.

Gilan's father was a Battlemaster and although Gilan had chosen to be Halt's apprentice, he had learnt to use a sword from a young age, and used it still in his Ranger training.

'I guess I wanted to show off.' Gilan said, and winked at his grumpy master.

Halt narrowed his eyes once more with his brow furrowed, that the added cowl only made it more intimidating.

'Gilan, the Ranger Gathering is in a few days. I have no doubt you will pass the assessment, even if you do get nervous. But there are some things we need to talk about. After the test and when you are a full Ranger, you won't be with me anymore.'

'I know that.' Gilan replied, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

'Well you are going to have a whole Fief to yourself. All the people under it will look towards you for guidance. The Battlemaster and Baron or Lord will look for your advice as well, that's a huge responsibility.' Halt went on.

'I know Halt. Do you think I can't handle it?' Gilan asked, his face crestfallen.

'I just think you aren't taking this seriously enough. You can't be arrogant, and you can't show off all the time Gilan. I think once you are on your own, your priorities might be out of order.'

Gilan frowned at his master, his expression echoing one of Halt's favourite.

Halt for his part, chose to give an expressionless face altogether, to show the seriousness of his words.

'I am loyal Halt. You know that.' Gilan offered his friend and mentor.

'To yourself maybe.' Halt replied automatically, his voice sharper than intended.

It hurt to be so harsh to Gilan. He had been like a son to him the past few years. Halt would miss him dearly when he went to look after his own Fief. But he knew he could not let Gilan become a full Ranger without telling him what he needed to tell him, so his conscience could rest.

'Gilan, if you are to become an Araluen Ranger, you must follow this simple rule:

Loyalty to Araluen, and the King, comes before your loyalty to everything else. Including yourself.'

After a long pause in which both men stared at each other, Gilan nodded. He knew Halt was right.

Halt was _always_ right.

'I understand. I will be loyal to the Kingdom, I promise.' He vowed.

Halt recognised the sincerity in his friend's voice, and he clapped Gilan on the back, to ease the tension that had risen between them.

'I know. You never break your promises.' Halt told him, as they began their way back to Halt's cabin.

* * *

Gilan rested the back of his head on his hands. He lay on the soft grass outside his cabin home.

His cloak stopped the ground from itching his back, as well as blending him into the background. Not that passers-by would wander near a Ranger's home.

He had received an invitation from Lady Pauline earlier that day from Castle Redmont.

A _wedding_ invitation.

Gilan was incredibly happy for Halt to find someone to settle down with. He may be a hero, but he was getting old, and although he would never tell Halt that, it made him feel better than he could have a slightly quieter life than previous.

But Halt's unexpected invitation to his wedding irked Gilan. The invite had forced him to reflect upon a memory.

All those years ago, before he had passed his apprentice assessment and become Ranger Gilan of Meric Fief, Halt had told him that loyalty to the Kingdom came before everything else.

Gilan was not an unfriendly person. He had many Ranger friends, and the Meric Fief Battlemaster and Baron appreciated him as a friend, not just as a fellow advisor.

He had made good friends with Halt's current apprentice, Will, and was good friends with Halt himself.

But he did not appeal to strangers. He was regarded as secretive and mysterious, as many Ranger's were. It frustrated Gilan that he could not show his true personality to those people, and prove them wrong.

If Gilan was being fair, he knew he had many friends that worked with the Rangers. And Halt wasn't marrying a random peasant lady from some farming family. He was marrying the Diplomatic Service Craftmaster. Lady Pauline helped many of the more dangerous Ranger missions in her lifetime, and so she wouldn't be a burden on Halt's work ethic as a Ranger.

But Gilan longed for that partner in life, if not now then eventually, but he couldn't see anyone that suited his life as a Ranger.

There were few females in the Corps, not due to sexism, simply that many girls chose to be Couriers rather than Rangers. Apart from Lady Pauline, and Will's crush, Alyss (Gilan was one of many that noticed this fact), Gilan had not worked with other Couriers in detail, only messengers once in a while.

He stood up, brushing off grass from his cloak, and stepped inside to make his dinner, before deciding to visit the village in the morning to buy a wedding gift for Halt.

He may be jealous of his previous mentor and friend, but he was very happy for him too.

Gilan knew grinding his teeth in thought would not help him in anyway, so he cleared his mind and focused on simply being Ranger Gilan for now.

Although he knew he would probably return to the problem tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I thought this pairing was cute... so I decided to take up the challenge of writing about Jenny/Gilan. The 7th book hints the relationship, and so does Will in the 8th, so if the story becomes greater than a few chapters, it will most likely be different to the events in the book. (So bear with me.)

Reviews are always appreciated, hence my appreciation of reviewers! :)

I'll try and stay in character I promise.

- Mae.


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2:**

**|| Meeting ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Jenny sat at the Castle Redmont dining hall table, the wedding invitation held gingerly in her hand.

'This is so... weird.' She said, although her voice was usually bubbly and joyful, it was devoid of any emotion except shock.

'Oh Jenny, come on. At least their match is right. I didn't see it coming, and I'm Lady Pauline's protégé.' Alyss told her friend jokingly, placing her hand on Jenny's arm.

'Anyway, the invitations are out. The wedding is planned, and you've been chosen as a bridesmaid. So now we have to get prepared.' She went on, standing up and brushing her dress delicately.

'I know you're right. But I can't get over the fact that _Halt_ is getting married.' Jenny replied, her eyes wide.

Alyss pried the invitation from her friend's fingers, and chuckled.

'Well we're going to need to get used whether we like it or not. Come on, we've got dresses to look for!' She said, grabbing Jenny and dragging her out the door.

'Alright, but Chubb won't like me being out of the kitchen for long.' Jenny told her, following obediently, a grin across her pretty features.

'Chubb doesn't have a say in this. Pauline won't have him ruining any time we should be spending in preparation for her wedding.' Alyss replied smoothly.

Jenny laughed melodically. If anyone else had said it, it would seem like an insult to Lady Pauline. But as Alyss was an orphan, her relationship with Lady Pauline had become almost close to a mother-daughter bond. Jen knew herself that she adored Chubb, he was her mentor and a master chef that she looked up to, but she didn't see him as an adoptive father. For a moment, Jenny frowned and wished she did have someone who cared about her as much as Alyss and Pauline.

Alyss tugged once more on Jenny's hand, and the apprentice chef snapped out of her sombre thoughts.

She reminded herself that if she didn't have adoptive parents, she would always have Alyss as her adoptive sister.

Jenny flicked her thoughts back to the task at hand: dress shopping. It was rare that she had a lot of time to spend with Alyss, away from the Castle Redmont kitchens, and she vowed to put all her focus and excitement into Halt and Pauline's wedding.

* * *

Alyss sat quietly on a comfy stool, watching Jenny in a beautiful yellow gown, getting the last bits fixed for her dress, before the wedding.

'Ah Jennifer, you look wonderful. How are you?' Lady Pauline asked, walking over to where Jenny stood.

Alyss smiled as her mentor came closer. She knew Pauline would make sure that the bridesmaids would not outshine her or ruin her wedding. Pauline was not vain, but she was somewhat a perfectionist, and her nod showed the two girls that she approved of Jenny's dress.

'I'm great thanks. How's everything going for the wedding?' Jenny replied, her voice weakening as the tailor pulled the bodice tighter. She turned her gaze down and glared at the elderly woman who ignored her huffy protests, continuing her work without pause.

Alyss giggled from where she sat.

Her dress had been made before Jenny's, being a more simple but elegant version of her courier's outfit. She was enjoying Jenny's discomfort. Her friend was used to wearing not very flattering clothes of plain white, especially in the kitchens. She was glad to see Jenny getting dressed up because she needed to get out of the kitchens to show off her beautiful figure every once in a while.

'Fantastic, although I do wonder whether Halt will get a proper haircut before our wedding. I have told him, but you know Rangers.' She sighed, feeling the silkiness of Jenny's dress as she spoke.

Alyss murmured her agreement, a sparkle in her eyes.

Jenny couldn't respond to this though, she hadn't seen Will very much lately, and when she did, he spent most of his time with Alyss. She wasn't jealous, she always knew Will had a special place in his heart for Alyss, and that Jenny would always be like a sister to him.

It was that she felt left out when Alyss and Pauline spoke of their involvement with the secret Rangers of Araluen.

'Have you been practising your dancing Jennifer? I needn't ask Alyss, she had to learn early on how to dance because many rich lady's she could impersonate for courier duties might involved dancing and sewing and all that rather useless stuff.'

Jenny turned to stare at the graceful Craftmaster, a question etched on her pretty face. A piece of blonde hair fell onto her face which she tried to dislodge, disturbing the tailor beneath her.

Alyss giggled once more, getting up to help her friend from angering the elderly woman working on her dress. She didn't want a deliberate accident a week before the wedding.

'As the second bridesmaid, you are required to dance with the groomsman. It's tradition.' Lady Pauline told her.

'Oh, sorry, I didn't know that. Did you know?' Jenny replied, glancing down at her friend.

Alyss avoided her gaze, her mouth curved upwards in a slight smile.

'Oh... I guess I must've forgotten to tell you.' She answered mischievously.

'Alyss, when did you think I would learn? I have no idea how to dance!' Jenny exclaimed, earning a rapping on her legs from the tailor.

Lady Pauline laid her arm against Jenny's gently.

'No matter Jennifer. There is enough time for you to practise with your partner.' She told the girl.

Jenny turned her gaze back to Pauline's.

'Who is my partner by the way?' She asked curiously, her brow furrowed in concentration.

'Gilan of Meric Fief.' Alyss replied quickly.

'A friend of Halt's? A warrior perhaps?' Jenny asked vaguely, gazing forward to allow the last touches of her dress to be done without resistance.

'A Ranger, Halt's apprentice before Will,' said Lady Pauline.

'So... he's young then?' Jenny asked, her voice a pitch higher than she would've liked.

'A bit older than us, but yes, quite young. He's apparently good looking _and_ a good Ranger for his age.' Alyss told her smoothly, a grin spread across her features. 'Gilan is coming here tomorrow to stay before the wedding to save a long ride from Meric Fief. And since you don't have much time before the wedding, you're meeting him here tomorrow to begin you're lessons.'

'I am?' asked Jenny, quite shocked.

'You are.' Both couriers replied cheekily.

* * *

Jenny had made her way towards the room that held the Ranger called Gilan. She knew, from being in the Castle for many years, that it would have a large area for comfort, before the bedroom and the bathroom.

She was no longer nervous. Jenny was not a person who allowed nervousness - in fact; she was usually a cure for it.

It had been the suddenness and the secrecy, and perhaps the joking of it that had stunned her yesterday.

But now Jenny was over it, her eyes sparkling with mischief, eager to show Alyss and Lady Pauline, that even with a few days to go, she could learn to dance.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, when it swung open.

Almost squeaking in surprise, her gaze met Halt's, whose wedding she was attending in a few days.

'Hello Jennifer,' he said, raising an eyebrow slightly, although his mouth stayed in a grim line.

'Jenny sir.' She chirped, bouncing on her toes slightly, a warm smile spread across her pretty face.

'Who's that Halt?' called a young, rich voice from inside.

'You're dance partner for my wedding. I've got to go see Baron Arald about some last minute things. I'll talk to you later Gilan.' Halt replied, moving past Jenny to walk down the hallway.

A young man came to the door, looking out with a frown at Halt's abrupt departure.

It was then that he glanced at Jenny.

She was blonde with longer hair than usual, since she hadn't cut it for a while. It curled slightly at the ends, and her blue eyes sparkled with life. Jenny may be plump, but she was still a very pretty girl.

'My name's Jenny, I'm a friend of Alyss. Apparently we need to learn to dance.' She introduced herself smoothly, giving a winning smile as she did.

Gilan was taken by her easy nature and she seemed to glow with light. He grinned in response.

'I'm Gilan. I only heard about the dancing thing a few days ago. But we might need a dance teacher to start us off.'

Jenny nodded, although her thoughts were slightly elsewhere.

Gilan was tall and charming, his face thoroughly handsome. He had short brown hair, and green eyes, and didn't sport a beard or moustache.

Jenny liked that. Young men with beards looked strange to her. If Horace or Will decided not to shave, she would grab them by their hair and drag them to the barber.

'Uh, would you like to come in?' He offered, realising their conversation was being directed to anyone who walked by.

Jenny nodded and moved inside.

'One of the noble ladies here will do just fine. Have you ever danced before?' Jenny asked Gilan, moving into the lounge room and sitting on a chair.

Gilan approved of her ease with a new environment. 'I haven't, but I've seen it before. I used to be at court a lot as a child. My dad is Supreme Commander of Araluen's army force.' Gilan told her, sitting down himself. There was no boasting in his words, just truth. 'What about you?' he asked her curiously.

'I'm an orphan. I was apprenticed to Craftmaster Chef Chubb here at the castle a few years ago. I enjoy it, but I've never had an opportunity to dance.'

Gilan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Will had been an orphan too, he hadn't mentioned Jenny, but if she knew Alyss, they had probably been wardmates.

'So you would know the Baron then?' Gilan asked, a smile on his face.

'Oh yes, from since I was a child. I've got him to thank for having a good career in life, instead of being on a farm. He's a great man.' Jenny replied enthusiastically, her blue eyes glowing with warmth.

'When you said 'noble lady', I was thinking of the Baron's wife, Lady Sandra. She is excellent at dancing, and already taught Halt how to dance for the wedding.'

'Halt learnt to dance?' Jenny exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

'Oh yes, you don't think Lady Pauline would allow him to skip out on the bridal dance would you?' Gilan replied, his eyes bright with mischief.

'Gilan, is it true that Halt will get a haircut? A real haircut, not with his saxe knife.' Jenny asked, leaning forward curiously.

'Apparently so. For a kitchen apprentice, I wouldn't think you would know about that.'

Jenny grinned as he said so. 'So it is true? He does cut his own hair and beard?'

Gilan blinked for a few moments. 'I meant - that you wouldn't know about the _rumour.'_

Jenny laughed at him. 'I won't tell anyone I promise.'

Gilan joined in, before looking out the window to see the sun low in the sky. It was already dusk, and nightfall wouldn't be far away.

'Oh, it's time for dinner. So much for dance lessons.'

Gilan laughed once more and offered Jenny his hand for her to stand up. She took it gladly, her cheeks flushed pink from laughing.

'We can try tomorrow then? In the hall this time, not here.' Jenny let go of his hand, a bit regrettably. It had been warm and soft, and she enjoyed his touch. 'Tonight we can ask Lady Sandra to help with lessons. I just hope she isn't too busy.'

Gilan nodded. Although he hadn't learnt anything in the way of dancing, he had met a wonderful young lady that he enjoyed spending time with.

They smiled at each other, before making their way down to the dining hall.

'_A job well done'_, Gilan thought joyfully.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok just a little (heh, maybe not little...) note down the bottom here:

Later on, when more Fiefs are introduced, there is not map to display the minor ones. So bear with me if it seems strange. For example, Will describes that Whitby Fief is supposed to be a day or less away from Redmont, (apparently not long compared to Norgate he says), therefore much shorter to Araluen, however, on the map it is on the other side of the country... so my imagination may be different to yours, and the map in the book. (This is mostly for later chapters, but so I don't forget.)

I enjoy writing this story, because most of my other stories, no matter which book/cartoon they are off, are usually sombre and depressing before they get good. It might not be completely humorous, but it makes me smile.

I might change the title and summary, although it won't change the actually storyline.

- Mae.


	3. Thoughts

**Chapter 3:**

**|| Thoughts ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Jenny watched comfortably from Gilan's temporary room, as he danced with Lady Sandra. It was their last lesson with her, since the wedding was only two days away. She had taught both of them how to master the dance each bridesmaid and her partner would do alongside the bride and groom.

Lady Sandra finished the dance, curtseying politely while Gilan bowed to her.

'Excellent! In the last few days you should both practise more with each other to familiarise yourselves, however you both know how the dance goes so it should work out fantastically!'

Jenny couldn't help but grin at Sandra's enthusiasm; she was always a smiling, happy woman that brightened her day.

'Now I have to go prepare some last minute things, but I wish you well with your dancing.' She told them, kissing Jenny and Gilan on the cheek before rushing out of the room in whirl of perfume and expensive silks.

Jenny laughed at Gilan's slightly stunned expression. He wouldn't be used to Sandra's attitude since he lived in a cabin, but Jenny was from the castle, and had grown up around these people.

Bouncing over, she took Gilan's hand and placed it on her waist, smiling at his still dazed face. He snapped out of his haze and gave her a fun grin, as they began to dance once more.

Gilan sighed after the first few beats, and Jenny glanced at him quizzically.

'Two days... two days until Halt is married. How strange is that?' He spoke quietly, a small smile on his face.

'I think it's great that Pauline and Halt have found each other, it's so... _romantic_.' Jenny emphasized the last part with an overdramatic sigh, fluttering her eyelashes as she did so.

In truth, she wished the wedding wasn't as close. She enjoyed the dance lessons and the practise, and in general: spending time with Gilan. He was dashing and polite, handsome and draped in the mystery of being a Ranger and he got along with her so well.

Gilan laughed and said, 'Well, it is a miracle, considering how closed Halt is with his emotions.' His smile faded slightly as he spoke, and Jenny found their dancing had come to a stop. 'I know Ranger's are human and fall in love and so on. But it's Halt; the most mysterious and famous of them, and to see _him_ settling down, it feels weird. He'll be leaving the cabin he has lived in for years, and I had my apprenticeship there. I'm happy for him, but I don't know whether I can accept the change.'

In his mind, knew Gilan was honey-coating the real reason he was unhappy. He reflected on how it was harder for a Ranger to find a partner, and that out of all of them, Halt had found the perfect one. It wasn't so much jealousy, but that Gilan thought the whole affair sounded unrealistic.

Jenny, disliking the mood Gilan had shifted to, grasped his hands and said positively, 'Change is hard, but it's always much easier to accept change then fight it. Give it a try first and I'm sure you'll feel better about it, especially when you see how happy Halt is when Pauline walks down the aisle.'

Gilan conceded that she had a point and smiled again. 'Yeah, you're right. In a way I am glad he's getting married, because I've had the pleasure of meeting such a charming and intelligent young lady.'

Jenny felt her face grow hot at his compliment and her stomach tingled with nervousness in a way she hadn't felt around any of the other men she knew. She released his hands, realising she hadn't let go after she had cheered him up and glanced at the floor, her cheeks flushing pink. She was naturally, a very charismatic person and found it uncomfortable being unable to find an intelligent response. Jenny willed her brain to function and found it wouldn't listen to her.

Thankfully, Jenny was saved by a quiet knocking on the door.

Gilan moved to open it as Jenny quickly turned around, slapping her forehead with frustration.

'Oh hello... Alyss isn't it? Are you here to see Jenny?' Gilan's voice sounded from the doorway.

'Actually I am here to collect her, would you be able to spare her for the rest of the evening?' Alyss' level and polite voice sounded into the room.

'Of course, we were finished for the day anyway.' Gilan responded, using his arm in a sweeping statement to gesture Jenny over.

Jenny peeked around the door into the smiling face of her best friend. She glanced back at Gilan uneasily, unsure what to say.

'Same time tomorrow, then?' Gilan asked easily, his expression warm.

'Sure.' Jenny replied, giving a small smile.

Alyss rolled her eyes and grabbed the young chef's arm, pulling her out of the room, 'Goodbye Ranger Gilan!' she called as she dragged the other girl down the corridor.

* * *

Out in the castle gardens, Alyss sat with Jenny.

'A hundred perfectly sensible responses you could have given him Jen, and you say, 'sure'! Do you like this guy or not?' The courier demanded, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Jenny mumbled a reply, her head turned away from the other girl.

'What was that?' Alyss asked, getting up and sitting before Jenny, her expression eager for an answer.

Jenny turned to her, triumph written in her gaze as she realised her brain was functioning again. 'Why are you so fussed? _You_ can't tell Will how you feel.' She accused.

Alyss blinked a few times, wondering how this had been turned against her.

'Well... it's because... well... it's not ethical. He's a Ranger.' She stammered, clearly making up an excuse.

'So is Gilan!' Jenny replied.

'Oh so _you_ do like him then!'

'What, I didn't say that!' Jenny threw back.

'I knew it!' Alyss cried.

Both girls continued to argue until they heard footsteps nearby, and turning their heads they saw Halt and Pauline not ten metres away, taking an evening stroll.

Realising that not shouting out to the whole vicinity would be a better way to keep their conversation private; they stopped bantering to giggle at the silliness of their fighting.

Alyss recovered first, her expression softening. 'I can't tell Will yet because I don't know how the situation is from his point of view. I'm not sure how he feels. And he's always off on some adventure; it's hard to have quality time with him.'

Jenny smiled sadly and placed her hand on Alyss'. 'I don't know why you are worrying. That boy is devoted to you. He has been since we were kids in the Ward.'

'Well, I can only wait and see.' Alyss said, giving a small smile. 'If you do like Gilan, you should say something. He won't be here for long after the wedding.'

Jenny nodded, considering what she said. 'And even if he was, I have to go back to the kitchens.'

The two girls sat quietly now, gazing at their surroundings, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope it was ok! I've been sick, so sorry about the HUGE lack of updating :D Reviews? I want to see how this is going.

- Mae.


	4. Evening

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god, I am so sorry for the lack of updating. Uni started and work started, and for some reason I've started like 6 stories at once (I am an idiot) so that's my very lame excuse for not updating this. I only got drawn back to reality from the amount of 'update please' messages and alerts you guys have given me.

THANKYOU for all the wonderful reviews. It makes me happy, also makes me more motivated to continue writing for you :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**|| Evening ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Jenny stood with Alyss, at the side of the entrance to Redmont's Audience Hall, where the wedding was going to be held.

The two girls complimented each other nicely; Alyss with her beautiful blue dress, and Jenny with her flattering yellow dress.

Alyss stood patiently, her bouquet in hand, while watching ladies fidget with her mentor's dress. She was calm and relaxed, enjoying Pauline struggle with the seamstresses, who were trying to touch up on last minute details.

Jenny on the other hand, kept shifting from one foot to the other, her stomach fluttering with nervousness. She didn't even know _why_ she was nervous: she wasn't getting married.

Alyss noticed this and nudged her none too gently.

'Are you okay?' she whispered, although it wasn't necessary, the bridal party were too busy focusing on Pauline to keep up with the bridesmaid's conversation.

'Yeah... I think so, maybe... um, not so sure.' Jenny babbled; squeezing her eyes shut and covering her face with her hands, when she realised how stupid she sounded.

Alyss patted her arm sympathetically. 'You're worried that Gilan's leaving, aren't you?' She asked softly.

Jenny opened her eyes shyly, knowing she couldn't hide anything from the intelligent Courier.

'I guess so.' She admitted reluctantly. 'I mean, I'll go back to work in the kitchens, but that's in this castle. He'll be going to Meric Fief again.'

Alyss recognised the longing in her friend's voice and put her arm around her, carefully avoiding the hair. 'Maybe you should tell him that tonight, after the reception dinner.' She suggested.

Jenny's expression was thoughtful, but she didn't have time to answer as music sounded for the procession to begin.

Pauline turned the corner, while Alyss and Jenny waited a moment before following, keeping a respective distance from her as the massive doors to the Hall swung open for Pauline to walk through.

* * *

The wedding had gone as smoothly as expected, with Alyss and Jenny on one side; and Will, Gilan and Crowley on the other, and Pauline and Halt exchanging rings in between.

The crowd had thoroughly enjoyed the ceremony, feeling it had the right amount of formality and romance to mark it as a wedding no one could forget.

Gilan, dressed nicely in Crowley's formal variation of the Ranger's uniform, found himself distracted.

He would clap and smile when necessary throughout the ceremony, but his eyes kept straying back to Jenny. He realised how beautiful she looked in her simple yellow dress that seemed to glow with the same sunny disposition she had. She wasn't elegant like Alyss or Pauline, but he knew how bright and fun she was and regretted the idea of leaving Redmont to return to his Fief.

Jenny however, had overcome her nervousness and was completely oblivious to Gilan's focus. She was a true romantic, and she had eyes only for the wedding.

As Arald gave Lady Pauline and Halt the famous, 'You may now kiss the bride,' the Hall erupted in loud cheers and much applauding as the bride and groom enjoyed their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Later on, Jenny sat next to Alyss at the wedding party's table, with Gilan on her left. Jenny was so enthralled by the romantic setting and the wedding reception; that little processed in her mind, especially Gilan's attempt to speak to her. She kept glancing over the other side of their table, where Halt and Pauline sat, talking to each other quietly.

It wasn't until the King stood and gave his speech that Jenny began to come back down to earth.

When she turned to ask Alyss a question, she was surprised at the scowl she was angling across the room. Jenny was rather shocked, thinking it was aimed at the King, until she levelled her gaze with her friend, and realised it was focusing on Cassandra, the Crown Princess.

Jenny waved her hand across her friend's face and was rewarded with Alyss giving a small shake over her head and glancing quizzically at Jenny.

'You were giving the harshest look I have ever seen, to the Princess.' She whispered.

'Was I?' Alyss asked, feigning innocence. 'I didn't realise, I guess it was because she couldn't take her eyes off Will during the ceremony.' She admitted very quietly, since Will was seated next to her.

'Well there's no need. She's all the way over there, and you're here, with Will next to you. Besides, he hasn't noticed anything else _but_ you this whole time.' Jenny replied, nudging Alyss' head in the direction to her right.

'Thanks Jen.' Alyss whispered, giving a small smile before turning her attention to the apprentice Ranger seated next to her.

Jenny grinned, rolling her eyes just as King Duncan declared the Reception feast to begin.

Chubb stood proudly to the side of the Hall, keeping a keen eye on the kitchen staff that brought out the first course meals.

Jenny had first politely spoken to the kitchen servants serving the food; knowing many of them since she herself worked in the kitchens, before realising the dancing was coming up.

When Will had shockingly asked if he needed to dance, Jenny had flushed red when Gilan told the table that they had been practising. Even through Will's grumbling she felt weak with the smile Gilan gave her, knowing she really didn't want him to return to Meric in a few days.

But she didn't have the courage to tell him, and so after Alyss dragged Will onto the dance floor, Gilan gently tugged on her hand and she followed obediently.

As they began to dance, Gilan would pull her closer than necessary as they returned to each other, giving a cheeky grin as he did. Jenny smiled sweetly, but she felt as if she were in a daze, the dance and the people around her hazy outlines while her thoughts were elsewhere.

She snapped back to reality when Gilan's attention was drawn to the door, where a rough looking pirate argued with the ushers.

'Keep dancing.' Gilan told her, holding her tighter as they watched the events unfold.

Will walked up to them a few moments later, telling them to just go along with the ceremony, while he fixed up the Skandian.

'It seems Araluan can never get peace on our small little island.' Gilan murmured, resting his head against Jenny's as the dance began to slow.

'Mhm...'Jenny replied, held against his strong chest. She felt safe and happy, finally realising without her worry she was missing quality time with the Ranger.

* * *

The night had gone on rather smoothly, since only a few noticed the Skandian's presence in the castle.

It was late and many of the nobles had retired to their quarters, since most of the servants had gone to sleep after the majority of the cleaning had been done.

King Duncan had left at a reasonable time, as did the Baron and his wife.

Gilan sat comfortably at his table, with Jenny next to him who was more or less asleep on his shoulder. All the dancing and enjoyment would have worn her out; and to be honest, she wasn't fit like Gilan, although he was aching from all the movement too.

Halt walked over to them quietly, placing his hand on Gilan's shoulder. His expression was content, but his gaze was curious when he glanced at young Jenny, her blonde hair tussled as she slept.

'Good day?' Gilan asked, smiling lazily at him.

'A day to remember.' Halt replied sincerely. 'This is an interesting development.' He added, gesturing to Jenny's form.

'She's tired.' Gilan told him softly as he moved a stray strand of hair out of her face.

'She's a chef.' Halt warned him gently. 'Just remember where your duties lie.'

Gilan sighed. 'I know. It's been fun; I'll miss her after I return to Meric. She's good company.'

Halt grasped Gilan's shoulder warmly, reminding him that he still had friends in the Corps. 'I know, but I don't know if you'll be returning to Meric any time soon.'

At this news, Gilan's head shot up, his gaze curious and alert.

'We have some big news involving our new Skandian allies. There will be a meeting tomorrow morning in Arald's office.' Halt told him.

'Anything specific I should know about?' Gilan asked.

'Probably, but we'll wait until tomorrow morning. It'll save time explaining, besides its rather private Ranger business.' Halt replied, eyeing Jenny as he said it.

Gilan sighed, knowing Halt wasn't intentionally being harsh. He couldn't just go and tell an outsider secret Ranger information.

'Ok I'll be there. Have a good night Halt.' Gilan told him, while Halt gave his hair a tussle before strolling back over to where Pauline was.

Gilan felt torn between duty and emotion. He realised something bigger than his own personal worries was now in motion.

He shifted slowly, manoeuvring himself so he could pick Jenny up. She didn't weigh as much as he expected, and he was of course, very fit, so he had no problem carrying her carefully out of the Hall.

Gilan then realised that he had no idea where her quarters were, since their dance lessons had taken place in a spare room, or Gilan's temporary room.

'Jen? Jen, wake up.' He spoke reluctantly, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep.

'Hmm...?' Jenny mumbled, opening her eyes wearily. 'Gilan what're you doing?' She asked, adding a huge yawn as she did.

'You fell asleep. I was going to take you back, but I don't know where you're room is.' He admitted shyly, wondering if she would think it un-gentleman of him for personally returning her to her room.

'Near the kitchen...' She yawned again. 'Fifth room on the left when you enter the kitchen staff's quarters.'

'Ok... I wouldn't know where that is since I haven't spent much time around the castle itself.' Gilan told her. He had grown up with Halt outside the castle, and certainly knew his way around the general area, but he had never had to visit any kind of castle staff's quarters before.

Jenny shook her head, rubbing her eyes afterwards. 'Put me down... I'll show you the way.' She told him.

He obeyed, placing her on her feet. She moved to head down the corridor, when she swayed slightly. 'You're dizzy from sleeping.' Gilan told her, grasping her hand to steady her.

She stumbled along for a while, taking Gilan towards her rooms. She suddenly stopped, letting go of his hand.

'That way.' Jenny pointed, unable to keep her eyes open for much longer. Her legs gave way beneath her as her head lolled forward, and she was lost to sleep once more.

Gilan gave a long sigh, picking her up bridal style once more, knowing he had to trust she had known where to go, even if she was still half-asleep.

After what seemed like hours wandering the castle; especially when he was very tired himself, Gilan came across the room Jenny had noted.

He carefully opened the door, struggling since he had to hold Jenny with one arm as he did, not knowing whether she had a roommate or not. As he moved quietly into the room, it was obvious she didn't.

Her room was simple but comfy, with a bed, a closet for her clothes, space for personal items, and a small chair to read on.

Gilan moved towards the bed, laying Jenny on top of it gently. If she got cold, she would move under the blankets herself, or get changed if she had to. But the room temperature was moderate. It was a shame she would sleep on such a beautiful dress, but unless Jenny had the energy to move and change herself, it was staying where it was.

Jenny gave a small sigh of contentment as she dozed.

Gilan smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

At this, Jenny seemed to rouse, opening her eyes weakly.

Gilan, who had already moved his head away, stood immobile, unsure what to do.

It became apparent that Jenny didn't notice the gesture, grasping his hand with a lazy smile on her face.

'Thanks Gil, for a really good night.' She told him warmly, closing her eyes once more. As she fell asleep for the third time that night, she dropped his hand, moving into a more natural sleeping position.

Gilan gave a small chuckle as he backed out the room.

'Night Jen.' He whispered, stepping into the corridor after he closed her door.

He gave a long, hard sigh of frustration, knowing he might not see her for months, due to a possible new Ranger mission, or even just returning to a faraway Fief.

Gilan cursed his position as a master of secrets and mystery, for the first time in his life, wishing for once he had become a dashing knight just so he didn't have to squander the feelings he had developed for Jenny.

He tried to calm himself down, knowing he couldn't go trampling around the castle in a rage at this time of night.

The more he thought of it, he realised he might end up wandering the castle once more, since he couldn't remember the way back to his room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

She might have spent only a small amount of time with Gilan, but Jenny in the book is claimed to be 'in love with him', although I haven't gone into that so much yet because then my story would be _really_ short. And then there wouldn't be much point if I were just elaborating what Flanagan has already written.

So the start was rather rushed, because I didn't want to copy what was already in the text, the end bit I think is cute. It's not like Jenny could be left in the Hall to sleep.

Hopefully I won't have a huge gap before the next chapter!

Reviews! :D

- Mae.


	5. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

OMG there are so many alerts for this, I'm so happy, you guys rock my world. And lucky you did, else I might have wasted more time not updating :D

Another thing... 17 reviews for 4 chapters! Wow, I cannot thank you enough. I didn't know this story would be that successful. This story has had the best reception from readers compared to my others. Thank you, thank you, thank you :D

**Halt's Apprentice** and **Eryn Grace O'Malley**, you have been ever faithful reviewers, and I thank you so much for it :)

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**|| Farewell ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes groggily, rubbing them experimentally as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

She was in her room, except still dressed from the wedding.

'Oh damn.' She muttered, trying to smooth out the wrinkles that covered the yellow gown. It would take a lot of effort to fix it.

She couldn't remember how she got there, nor anything that had happened after the dancing ended.

Jenny shrugged, unable to find an answer and truthfully was unconcerned about it.

She moved to her closet, replacing the dress, making a mental note to try and fix it. She changed into another dress, a lot less formal, just so she could move about the castle freely.

Jenny had work to do for the first part of the morning, helping to cater for the King who had stayed at Redmont last night. After that she had the rest of the day off.

She made her way to the kitchen, ignoring Chubb when he greeted her.

As she worked, it became apparent that her mind was elsewhere. She was in an emotional turmoil, unable to concentrate on her work.

In a rare show of sympathy, Chubb suggested she clear her mind, and return to work if she wished.

The sun was almost at the highest point in the sky, as Jenny wandered the castle grounds by herself.

She couldn't manage a smile on her face, even as she gazed at the beautiful surroundings.

'Jennifer...' The voice was soft and levelled; Jenny didn't need to turn to know who it was.

Alyss wordlessly took her friend's arm and led her to a stone seating, setting them both down.

Outwards, to a stranger, Jenny looked fine, but Alyss knew the inner turmoil her friend struggled with. Her expression was lifeless, plain and boring, completely foreign to Jenny's usual disposition.

'I think Gilan wants to speak to you.' Alyss finally confessed.

A small sparkle returned to Jenny's eyes.

'Did he tell you that?'

Alyss gave her a sweet smile.

'It was close enough to. But let's call it my Courier's intuition.'

Jenny gave a sigh, Alyss was rarely wrong with her thoughts and calculations.

'You should really say goodbye.' Alyss encouraged her gently.

'He's leaving?' Jenny's voice was soft.

Her graceful companion gave a solemn nod. 'He'll be in his chambers, packing. I think you should go visit him.'

'Okay... I guess you're right.' Jenny reluctantly admitted.

Alyss grinned, taking Jenny's hand and leading her back to the castle.

'Never doubt me.' She told her with a wink.

* * *

Alyss had a bit of trouble as they approached Gilan's rooms.

For one, Jenny had more or less frozen up and refused to move forward anymore, so Alyss had to literally drag her to the door.

Then Jenny had stood lifelessly, unable to bring herself to do anything.

With a huge sigh, Alyss knocked on the door, carefully moving out of view from the doorway, so she could make sure Jenny didn't run for it.

The door swung open with a loud creak, and Gilan stood, his eyebrow raised and his arms full of clothing.

He took in Jenny's presence quickly, attempting to hide the clothes behind his back.

Alyss noted that Jenny wasn't running for the hills, and so she quietly sneaked away from the two.

'You are leaving, then.' She stated softly, her eyes dulling.

'Well... I can't abandon my Fief forever.' Gilan told her, attempting a smile to lighten the atmosphere.

'Will and Halt didn't have to return to theirs for another week. Crowley let them off.' Jenny accused him, her eyes narrowing with hurt.

Was he intentionally trying to get away from her?

'Halt just got married.' Gilan reminded her gently.

Jenny peeked behind him, forcefully pushing him further into the room.

She spotted all his Ranger garb, weapons, maps, and... provisions?

Dried meat, bread, dried fruit, and many water skins lay on his bed near the rest of his pack.

Meric Fief wasn't exactly close to Redmont, but it looked as if Gilan was prepared for a trip that could take more than a month, at the most, Meric was four or five days away.

Her expression hardened and she opened her mouth to point this out, when Gilan placed his hand over her lips, preventing her from speaking.

'I have to go away for a while.' He finally admitted, and she could see from the strain in his expression, that he probably shouldn't have told her that.

'Where?' Her voice began to break up with the effort of not crying.

'I can't say.'

'How long?'

'I don't know.'

'Why can't you tell me anything?' Jenny growled, her eyes flashing with anger and frustration. When Gilan attempted to speak, she cut him off. 'No, don't say it's because you're a Ranger. We talked about heaps of Ranger stuff during the dance lessons. My best friends are a Ranger and a Courier! I'm not just some stupid apprentice chef; I can keep secrets you know?'

Gilan couldn't mask the shock at her outburst.

Was he intentionally trying to keep Ranger business from her? For what reason?

She was right, she spent so much time around Alyss and Will, she was bound to pick some things up, and recognise the secrecy in all of it.

A small part of his mind reflected Halt's words, from so long ago.

Was he still trying to cut off any feelings of loyalty to another person?

His thoughts turned darker and his eyes clouded with concern over his subconscious acts to push her away.

Gilan shook his head roughly, registering that Jenny was now crying, unable to hold back all the pent up anger and hurt inside her.

'No, you're not.' His voice was almost a whisper, as his hand brushed against her cheek, wiping away the fresh tears that fell. 'You aren't just a chef.'

Gilan pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head on instinct. Jenny buried her face in his chest, unable to form any coherent conversation.

'You are so much more than that.' Gilan said the words, knowing she couldn't hear him, but feeling he had to verbally express them nonetheless.

She eventually calmed her crying dying down to a muffled sob.

Gilan released her but held onto her hands firmly.

'Jenny... look at me.' He ordered.

She gave a final wipe of her face with her sleeve, looking up at his face. She practically melted with the expression he was giving her; it was so soft and loving.

'Would you like to go dancing with me tonight?' He asked.

'Eh... what did you say?' Jenny managed to reply, her voice hitched and sore from the crying.

Gilan gave a small chuckle, squeezing her hands gently.

'Do you want to come dancing with me tonight?' He repeated.

Jenny watched him, confusion evident in her eyes.

'Why?'

'Why not?' Gilan answered immediately, a smile forming on his handsome features.

'But, your trip-,' Gilan waved his hand for silence.

'I don't leave until tomorrow morning. Once I've packed I'm basically free for this evening. And I'd rather spend it with you.'

Jenny couldn't answer, she felt tears rising inside her once more, but these were welcomed and she knew she couldn't refuse him.

'It'll be for old time's sake.' She finally admitted, giving a small, weak smile in return.

'Yeah, something like that.' Gilan grinned, reluctantly letting her hands drop. 'I'll get you from you're room after dinner.' He told her. 'Don't forget.'

Jenny managed another smile and willed her legs to work properly so she didn't look like a fool as she made her way out of his room.

She knew if she tried with all her heart, she couldn't possibly forget.

* * *

Jenny had stressed herself so much to the point where she almost burnt out and collapsed.

She couldn't find any dress even reasonably suitable for tonight.

Jen knew it was a date, and that if Gilan was leaving for a while, she wanted to leave a lasting impression that could someday lead him back to her.

It might have been her own fantasy, but she couldn't deny the way her heart melted whenever he smiled, or that when he had hugged her, it felt as if any troubles in the world didn't exist anymore.

She had some idea that he definitely felt something towards her, whether or not they shared the same feeling, she was yet to discover.

Eventually she found a light blue dress that showed off her curves modestly. It was simple in design and reminded her almost of the pale blue dress Alyss wore to the wedding.

Jenny shrugged; it was the best thing she could find that wasn't too formal, and it showed off her blue eyes nicely.

All worries and misconceptions from earlier that day were gone; and she felt bright and cheerful again, which was a relief compared to the depressed and lifeless attitude she had assumed that morning.

She made her way to her small mirror, trying to fix her dishevelled hair, eventually pinning the top layers back so the majority of the volume was under control. Jenny had little make-up at her disposal, usually because she didn't need it, (and that noble ladies could afford it and she could not). The only thing she had was a pink colour for lips, and she applied it carefully, unused to the feeling of it on her. It had been a gift from Alyss for her birthday, a simple copper container that held the lip paint, and she reminded herself to thank her friend later.

Jenny almost smudged her handy work when a knocking at her door distracted her.

'Coming!' She yelled out, hastily fixing herself up in the mirror before dashing to the door.

She opened it and almost gasped at what she saw.

Gilan was not in any form of Ranger gear. And that was most of the shock itself.

He wore a white long sleeve shirt, and very dark brown breeches that almost looked black. His brown hair had grown out more and had been mussed up by him to keep it out of his face. His green eyes practically glowed for her, and she felt the urge to turn into a puddle.

In short: he looked absolutely gorgeous.

'Wow, you look good.' She stated, slapping her hand over her mouth when she realised she had said it aloud.

Gilan laughed; his voice merry and rich and Jenny felt heat rush to her cheeks. He sobered, taking her hand in his and pulling her out of her room.

'You look better.' He told her simply, his smile melting the strength in her legs, so Jenny felt she might collapse at any moment.

'Shall we go?' he asked her politely, linking his arm with hers in a mock formal way.

Jenny felt if she replied it might sound something like 'hng', and so she kept her mouth shut and merely nodded.

* * *

Gilan led her to a spot at the castle she had never been to. It was in a glade, secluded and private, with the light from the castle's windows illuminating the garden, as well as the added glow from the moon.

The place was perfect and Jenny wanted to point it out, but she felt her brain might not obey her.

'So here we are. I found this in my fourth year of my Ranger apprenticeship.' Gilan told her, refusing to drop her hand. She didn't mind.

Jenny had almost forgotten that Gilan had grown up here for five years of her life, just like Will.

'Would you like to dance?' Gilan asked her softly, pulling her closely.

'Well yes, but there isn't music.' She babbled, her cheeks flushing pink once more.

'Isn't there?' He asked with a smile, pointing her to one of the rooms above them.

Jenny strained her ears and then heard it.

It was simple, a soft violin and a lute, in perfect harmony.

Jenny might have thought the two instruments would not fuse well together, but she was wrong. The music was melodious and peaceful, quietly playing through to Jenny's heart.

'Did you do this?' Jenny asked Gilan tentatively.

He grinned at her, shaking his head. 'I wish I could be that good, but no, up there is a Lady and her Lord, I never discovered which, but for years they've done this, played together; the same day, each week, after dinner. I used to come here to think, it's such a nice place.'

Jenny nodded, closing her eyes and listening intently.

Gilan recognised the beat in the song and took Jenny's other hand, and began to dance with her, smiling at her rather flustered but pleased expression.

Eventually they tired and fell into a slow dance, barely in time with the music. Jenny was curled against him, her arms wrapped around his neck while he encircled her waist, holding her close as they clumsily stepped in time, keeping up the pretence of a dance.

All the impending worries about protecting Cassandra, and rescuing Erak fled from his mind.

Gilan only felt Jenny's gentle breathing against his bare neck, and her steady heartbeat through his chest.

He felt completely, and utterly relaxed and he realised it was because he was starting to trust her so much and seek her company, and that he would miss her desperately when he journeyed to Arrida.

'Jenny?'

'Mhm?'

'The music's stopped. The castle's going to sleep.'

'Oh.'

Gilan chuckled, letting her go so he could gaze into her blue eyes.

'It means soon, there won't be any light. And we might have some trouble trying to find our way back inside.'

'_Oh_.'

He chuckled again at her response; it seemed she was finally coming back to reality.

'Come on.'

Gilan led her carefully through the hallways, making sure not to disturb the castle's sleeping residents, and was glad the passages were still lit.

Jenny was more aware of him than she had been the night before; she could barely remember anything, except that somehow she had got back to her room. She suspected Gilan but reasoned it didn't matter.

Every fibre in her body was tensing, she knew the night was at an end, and when she woke, he would no longer be there.

It cut her deeply, but she was so grateful that he had made his own decision to spend time with her.

They reached her doorway, standing awkwardly, unsure where to go with their goodbyes.

Jenny decided to break the silence.

'So this place is a labyrinth right?'

'Yeah it really is.' Gilan admitted.

'Then how did you find my room so easily, twice in a row?'

'You told me how to get there, remember?'

Jenny's eyes widened. 'I did? When did that happen?'

'Last night. You fell asleep; I couldn't leave you in the Great Hall.'

Jenny flushed pink, once again.

'You don't remember? But you were talking to me for most of it.' Gilan couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

She had that sensation that if she spoke, she wouldn't say anything reasonably intelligent, so she kept her mouth shut.

Gilan laughed, unable to help himself.

'Don't worry, you didn't say anything silly.'

She gave a snort of annoyance and opened her door, pausing to look back at him, uncertain hesitation etched upon her pretty face.

Gilan recognised that he probably should stop laughing and stepped forward, closing the gap between them once again.

Jenny's breath caught. He was so close; a smile on his face that once again reduced her to a babbling idiot. She could even smell the fresh woodsy smell on him that never seemed to fade away. His deep emerald eyes glowed and she couldn't turn her gaze away.

Gilan moved as close as he dared, resting his head against hers, his nose brushing against hers with a feathered touch.

'Jenny...' He breathed, as they both instinctively closed their eyes.

They stood like that for a while, before Gilan pulled back slightly, his expression saddening.

'I have to go to Arrida, for a while. A special royal mission, I have to protect the Princess.' He finally admitted, leaving it at that. He figured when they left Araluen the next day, most of the surrounding people would know this much. 'And when I return, I'll be back to Meric Fief.'

Jenny nodded glumly.

Gilan sighed, reaching down to entwine his fingers with hers. She was so beautiful, not petite nor as graceful like other girls, but she practically shone with a light that warmed him to the core, and it hurt him deeply to see her upset.

'I won't forget you.' He added lamely, unable to figure out a proper goodbye.

'Please don't.' Jenny whispered.

He released her very reluctantly, already missing the softness of her fingers.

Gilan couldn't form words, he felt rather torn inside and forced himself to smile at her and step back politely.

Jenny returned the smile weakly, her eyes beginning to pool with tears for the second time that day.

They both conceded they had to get on with their separate lives, and so Jenny shut the door quietly, and Gilan turned around, making his way back to his rooms.

He hadn't reached the end of the kitchen staff's quarters when he heard her footsteps.

She was running, ignoring the fact that she was in a dress, and he barely had enough time to turn around when she flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

Jenny openly cried once more, refusing to hide her feelings.

Gilan pulled her off him, ignoring her muffled protest, grasping her waist with one hand, while the other caressed her face gently.

He didn't think, didn't care what Halt would say nor whether Jenny liked him as much as her, he acted instinctively, capturing her lips with his own in a sweet but purposeful embrace.

She gave a squeak of surprise, before she realised she wanted to kiss him back.

They both felt complete, as if an unspoken message had finally passed between them.

Jenny was the first to pull away, a smile creeping onto her face.

Gilan didn't smile, he just looked totally at ease, finally comfortable with the knowledge that he had expressed how he felt. He couldn't trust himself to put it into words yet, but he believed in time it would come naturally.

He reached out to place a stray strand of hair back behind her ears; tracing the side of her face with such tenderness that Jenny had to look down at her feet.

'I will be back.' He promised in a breathy whisper and Jenny felt her skin shiver at the sound of his voice.

She only managed to nod as he released her, and the gesture was final.

They exchanged one last, longing glance, before she turned and made her way back to her room.

Gilan felt he had never handled goodbyes well.

It was his inability to let go of someone, whether a friend or family member, or when he had left Halt to look after his own Fief.

But he realised, that tonight, he had done the best he could, expressing his feelings towards Jenny, that he didn't see her as just a friend. He had been delighted when she kissed him back, comforted with the knowledge that she reciprocated his feelings.

As he climbed into bed, he was unworried by the prospect of a new adventure or the distance between himself and Jenny.

He reflected that today had not been about goodbye, it was about a new beginning.

One he very much looked forward to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, such a fluffy chapter. Fluff never fits into my other stories, such a change to write it here.

Too much fluff? Too little? Tell me, I want to know! :)

Ok soo after this I'll admit the next chapter or two will be rather angsty. Do not blame me, blame Flanagan for putting Gilan on a boat and sending him to Arrida to rescue a certain silly Oberjarl.

But in a good way my story fits in because Will says that Gilan 'often' asked about Jenny. Yay Gilan, you are a romantic too.

I look forward to all the wonderful reviews I get for this chapter (hopefully). I have Jenny dolls this week! And look they have a remote control ladle that hits things! :D

But do keep those flames away, I have a fire extinguisher!

- Love Mae.


	6. Return

**Warning:**

A lot of Book 7 spoilers here. Mostly the ending and so on, but if you haven't read it, don't blame me for ruining it! I have warned you :)

**Note from Me:**

Hi again :) Loving the response for this story, thanks so much guys!

Little fact: Currently, as I am typing this, I am the only one with a Jenny/Gilan story and the only Jenny story in general! I hope I am satisfying you Jenny fans! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**|| Return ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Eyes weary, Gilan felt the familiar jolt of happiness as he saw Meric Fief looming on the horizon.

Life had been interesting over the past month, rescuing Erak and managing not to be executed in Arrida.

The rescue party had returned to Araluen for a feast, Duncan was ecstatic that his daughter hadn't been harmed and was supremely proud of her negotiations with Selethen.

Unknown to Will, Gilan and many of his other friends would meet in a few weeks to congratulate him on his graduation. He was facing the final assessment at the upcoming Gathering, and no one believed he could fail if he tried.

So Gilan had a few weeks of relatively quiet work for himself, taking care of the usual goings around his Fief. After a month of continuous action, he welcomed the opportunity to relax a bit.

Gilan first reported to the Baron on his return, the Battlemaster was busy in a training session so the return 'welcome back' scenario would have to wait. He quickly briefed the Baron and taken some reports to read up on later.

The young Ranger didn't mind, he made his way out of the castle, onwards to his small cabin that nestled to the east.

As soon as it came into view, Gilan felt Blaze tug at the reins, snorting impatiently. She must have missed home too.

Gilan gave a grin, letting his horse enjoy the run.

The air was crisp but warm, giving air to his cloak as it billowed out behind him.

It was a nice, reasonable day, but compared to the draining heat of the Arrida desert, Gilan welcomed the climate change.

It felt safer, it felt like home.

Blaze slowed to a steady pace when they neared their house, shaking her mane and looking altogether pleased to be back.

Her master released the saddle and pack, knowing he wouldn't need to use her again until tomorrow. Blaze moved to nuzzle him in thanks.

His horse was his first priority, and Gilan didn't make a move to settle or get comfortable until Blaze was well groomed and taken care of.

Before he headed inside to make himself some lunch and begin on his own reports for his Fief and his part in Erak's rescue, he allowed Blaze the privilege of an apple. The horse looked very content, so only then did the Ranger move inside.

Opening the door to his cabin, Gilan gave a groan of annoyance. Dust had formed in the month or so he hadn't been home. Instead of reports, he would be dusting and cleaning for the rest of the afternoon.

'Now I understand why Halt enjoys having apprentices around.' Gilan muttered.

He began with the small corner of his main room that held much of the kitchen and its utensils. He needed food and would rather fresh food rather than food with a lot of dust covering it.

With most his pots free of dust, Gilan then went out to the stream nearby, gathering buckets of water to scour his pots and pans.

Finally, he managed to have the kitchen clean so he could make himself some lunch. He considered going to the local Inn, but he had already unsaddled Blaze and the horse was tired from the journey to Meric.

Gilan opted to make himself a relatively simple lunch, using the last of the rations he had so not to waste them. In the end, he got carried away and enjoyed flavouring up what was going to be a very boring broth.

He sighed with contentment, as he finally got to sit down and enjoy himself.

But as soon as he finished he realised he had to clean the lunch dishes as well as the rest of his house.

* * *

The small cabin was finally cleaned: dusted meticulously and glowing with the light of a fresh fire in the hearth.

Gilan gave a low groan of appreciation, sinking into one of two armchairs in his room.

It was just past dinner, having spent the whole afternoon fixing his home, Gilan was rather exhausted.

He heard a warning neigh from Blaze and then a tentative knock on the door.

It must be one of the castle folk or from the village, because his horse was simply alerting him, not warning of imminent danger.

Curious, Gilan opened the door.

'Ranger Gilan, sir.' Said a young squire, bowing curtly.

Gilan raised his eyebrow. He wasn't used to that much respect, usually people were more frightened than admiring of Rangers.

'Yes, that's me. And you might be..?' He asked, leaning comfortably against the door frame.

'Squire Henry sir. The Battlemaster sends his apologies for not being able to receive you on your return this day. Instead he has invited you for a banquet. There will be a feast for the nobles, knights and officials of Meric tomorrow night.' Henry finished, taking a deep breath as he waited for Gilan's response.

'Oh really?' Gilan asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'What's the occasion?'

'The Head Chef Bartleby has been organizing over the last month, a contest between top apprentice chefs throughout the Kingdom. Not everyone has to compete. So there will be tons of food. It will be good fun, I assure you. Extra food goes straight to the party outside, where the villagers will be celebrating having a day off as well.'

Gilan once more raised his eyebrow. It didn't sound like this was planned overnight, and Henry had said Bartleby had been organising for the last month. His trip to Arrida had really taken a bit of time away from his Fief. He rather looked forward to spending time around his people.

He would like to join the villager's outside the castle walls, enjoying their own feast and party. But even though he would personally fit in there better than the nobles and lords, who were nice men and women in their own right, he was a Ranger and therefore people regarded him differently.

'Would you please tell the Battlemaster that I would be honoured, and that I will see him tomorrow night?' Gilan requested.

'Certainly sir.' Henry replied, giving another unnecessary bow and then heading off to find his horse.

Shutting the door, Gilan decided to try some light reading before he retired to his bed.

There wasn't anything particularly interesting, just reading over the happenings of his Fief while he had been away. The castle had run smoothly, probably because although Gilan had been friends with the Baron and Battlemaster since he arrived, he answered to the King and still kept them in line. They were smart and respectful enough of the young Ranger to know that just because he was away, didn't mean there wouldn't be consequences for any actions they decided to take in his absence.

The reports were repetitive, on the economy and farming of the Fief, training routines, any robberies... in short: Gilan got bored quickly.

He was tired and figured he would finish his reading tomorrow morning, when he was more alert.

His armchair suddenly felt very comfortable and he felt his mind wander as his eyes began to close.

* * *

Gilan sat up; blinking his eyes a few times to get his vision back into focus.

He had fallen asleep.

He checked outside his window, it was still dark and a quick glance at the hearth proved his fire was still burning nicely.

So it had only been for twenty minutes at the most.

Gilan rubbed his eyes, wondering what had woken him. Blaze wasn't making any noise, probably asleep by now, (although he would wake if there was danger).

His mind flicked through his last thoughts, trying to figure out what he had been thinking.

_The banquet!_

He opened his eyes, furrowing his brow as he tried to realise why it was important.

Gilan tried to recall all of Henry's words.

'_A contest between top apprentice Chefs throughout the Kingdom...'_

Jenny!

That's what had woken him!

Jenny was known as the best apprentice Chubb had had at Redmont. Of course he would send her over to boast about his teachings!

Gilan felt giddy inside, anticipating the banquet tomorrow. She would be in the kitchens for most of the night, concentrating fiercely on cooking her best. Perhaps afterwards when they came out to be judged he could speak to her.

He fell back into his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to figure out a way to contact her.

He hadn't seen her in a month. It seemed so long since the wedding and their night of dancing.

Although the last few days had been rather hectic and the whole rescuing mission also required lots of concentration, his trip to Arrida hadn't diminished his feelings for Jenny. He wanted to see her, and missed her as he had journeyed through the desert.

Will was mature enough not to tease Gilan about his feelings, but had the misfortune of constantly being quizzed on Jenny's past and personality. If Will had recognised that Gilan was reluctant to talk to Halt about it, he hadn't voiced it.

Sighing with contentment, Gilan finally felt himself relax. His mind was at ease knowing he would finally have a chance to see Jenny again.

He wondered briefly, before he fell asleep once again, whether she had missed him as much as he missed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well this wasn't angsty, but it was a very Gilan-based chapter. Basically I thought it would be much too long if I combined the next chapter with this one. So I broke it down for easier reading.

Also I scanned through my books, can't find anything else about this Fief except that Gilan is the Ranger. My internet is down, (hence the very long update) and therefore I can't do a quick search on it. So I figured it wouldn't matter if I didn't give names to the Battlemaster and Baron, and Gilan leaves it in a few chapters to go to Norgate, so I'll leave them as is. (If someone knows a PM would be nice.) I had to name the Chef, since he's the main focus for the next chapter.

Anyway, enough rambling :)

Reviews are always welcome!

- Mae.


	7. Banquet

Firstly: **Evelyn, Elfpen, spookisapuppy** and **Halt's Apprentice**;

I'd like to thank you! I really appreciate the comments and feedback you guys give me and I definitely take it on board :)

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**|| Banquet ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Jenny had arrived at Castle Meric two days beforehand, so she would be familiar with the kitchen and that she wouldn't be tired from the journey.

Not all Craftmaster chefs were required, but Chubb came along because he was one of the most noted chefs in Araluen, as well as to boast about her achievement. Of course Jenny hoped to win the competition and Chubb didn't doubt her ability to do it.

It was the day of the competition, which would begin at midday and continue on in the afternoon. After the chefs competed they would be invited to eat with their fellow contestants in the castle as well as anyone else invited inside.

Jenny stood with the other apprentice chefs, each from various parts of Araluen. Fiefs with a great distance from Meric hadn't turned up. It wasn't a truly official occasion but it was a day of good fun and relaxation for the people of Meric.

She didn't feel nervous or over confident. Jenny knew she had the skills of a great chef and that worrying wouldn't help her situation.

She breathed deeply, letting out the air calmly as she waited for their instructions and the signal to begin.

A man around her age, perhaps older, stood next to her. She could tell how nervous he was from his ridged stance and that his fingers wouldn't stop twitching.

Jenny allowed herself a small smile. Nerves could be a good thing for a person, but being too nervous would lower performance. She thought about helping the poor guy relax a bit, but then Head Chef Bartleby strode in, alongside various Chefs that had been invited from other Fiefs.

Jenny spotted Chubb close to Bartleby, his famous ladle dangling from one hand. He gave her a solid nod, his own form of encouragement. She flashed one of her winning smiles in return.

'Alright, let's go over the rules...' Bartleby began.

Jenny felt herself tune out, her mind abuzz with ideas she could use in the competition; winning techniques, garnishes and flavours. Besides she had already been briefed by Chubb, as had the others. He had been very impressive with the rules, making sure she knew them back to front so she couldn't possibly be disqualified.

Chubb was taking the whole thing seriously. Jenny knew she was barely able to be called an apprentice; she was so close to graduating and becoming a true chef in her own right. It was Chubb's pride on the line that was making him so caught up with everything. For this reason Jenny strived to do him proud and win, for both of them.

'...So follow the rules as you cook and do your best for yourself and your Fief. Is that clear?' Bartleby finished.

A chorus of 'Yes chef!' was echoed through the room.

'Off you go then.' Bartleby instructed.

Each contestant moved off accordingly to their allocated stations without much fuss. They were all bordering on graduating and knew that to rush their meals would end up bringing them down later.

Jenny felt her mind relax and follow the various recipes they were given.

The competition was very simple itself because all the dishes had been picked for the contestants. The challenge was to interpret the dishes in your own way and make them stand out from the rest.

Jenny's philosophy was as simple as the recipes: make her food look edible.

She figured almost any noble would get tired of the formality at dinner to wait long minutes for their food to be served. When it arrived at the table, she knew it would be better to look as delicious as it tasted instead of being scarce and perfectly presented. Her theory was logical, and yet it still surprised her how many of the others in the kitchen were changing the food so it looked like a masterpiece but would no doubt be hardly satisfying.

Of course their way of cooking might win, but Jenny had always cooked like this and had never bothered Chubb, who was as critical as they came. She wasn't going to change just for a challenge.

* * *

The afternoon wore on and Jenny could feel the tension and tired attitude pulse through the air in the large kitchens.

She was beginning to feel fatigued, but her demeanour hadn't changed. Jenny was thoroughly enjoying herself.

She hummed a tune as she dusted off a chocolate cake, the last of her dishes in the competition. Everyone else in the room was more or less at the same point.

A huge sigh of satisfaction escaped her when she placed a neat ribbon around the base of the cake, giving it flare and style. She didn't want to overdecorate it, because it was rich enough on the inside.

Glancing around her, she saw fruits on the top, masses of fine piping and rich butter icings. She knew some would be too rich and tasters would only be able to handle tiny slices.

Once she had finished, she was free to change and prepared herself for the evening.

She gave a practiced eye to her dishes that were spread out on one of the benches. She felt immensely proud of her work. It all looked delicious and suitable for any court.

Jenny gave herself a small hug, unable to suppress the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

The cooking was over. Everyone who competed was seated on a long table in the castle's hall. The Baron and the Battlemaster sat at the head of the table, alongside other nobles and important people. The Fief Chefs sat alongside their apprentices.

Jenny found herself down the opposite end of the table, but it didn't concern her where she sat. She was engrossed in conversation with a girl from Whitby Fief and the guy who had been really nervous at the beginning. She still didn't know where he came from but learnt his name was Paul.

Chubb had given her a look that spoke volumes about her performance, she was confident she did exceptionally well. He was now in a deep conversation with the Whitby Fief Chef about pastry.

Since only one of Bartleby's students was allowed to compete, the rest had taken over the kitchen after the competition, to cook dinner for the apprentice chefs. The rest of the guests would be eating the competition dishes, with the best looking ones to be chosen. Those that looked least impressive were donated to kitchen staff, and the people outside enjoying the night and festivities.

Jenny tried to keep the excitement within her as she sat waiting for the food to be brought out. She was too far away to see if her dish had survived the first criticism, but still she couldn't help but imagine her dishes being presented to the nobility.

She was far too charged with different emotions to eat when the food was brought out.

Chubb gave her a side long glance and a shake of his head. Jenny knew what he meant and let her mind go blank. She stared down at her hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in the room, as everyone else enjoyed their food.

* * *

Eventually dinner had concluded, alongside any desserts the guests had room for. Bartleby had taken his chosen judges alongside with the general comments from the dishes out of the room to discuss winners.

Jenny and the other apprentices shifted nervously as Bartleby re-entered the room. He was not allowed to vote or know the winner since one of his own had competed.

A silence fell across the end of the table where Jenny sat, as various nobles strode in and proceeded to sit.

A middle-aged man stood, a smile spread across his face. It was, after all, good fun as well as a contest.

Paul began to look nervous once more, wringing his hands on his lap like the first time Jenny had met him.

Watching him, Jenny realised how worked up they were all being over what should be a joyful and challenging competition.

She sighed. She couldn't change the votes anyway.

The man began reading out commemorations for particular dishes. Paul got a mention for a chicken breast he had cooked. At this he went from being nervous, to incredibly embarrassed, keeping his gaze away from everyone.

Finally the man appeared to be ready to announce the winner.

Third place had been called out, to which the girl from Whitby had won, as well as second place, although Jenny had tuned out at that point.

The man cleared his throat and pronounced in a strong, clear voice, 'The winner of today's Cooking Competition is...'

'...Jennifer Dalby of Castle Redmont, apprenticed to Chef Chubb.'

Chubb stood and gave a roar of approval, more than necessary as he clapped her on the shoulder with a large hand.

He quietened after that, but beamed happily knowing his reputation was secure and that his own had beaten some of the best in Araluen.

Jenny stood gracefully, unable to stop the grin that glowed in her expression.

Any nerves she had were gone, she was proud to have won and her natural charisma took over.

Chubb took her by the arm and led her to the other side of the room like the contestants who placed had done before her.

'A fine performance my girl.' Chubb told her quietly.

'Thank you.' Jenny said sincerely, beaming at him.

'No doubt you won't be my apprentice for much longer. But if you would do me a favour, stay in the Redmont kitchens for a while. The others could use the same talent and spirit you have.' Chubb requested, having to look away from her as he said it.

Jenny felt touched, knowing it was a lot for the prideful man to ask something like that.

'I'd be honoured sir.'

Chubb released her, standing to her left while she accepted a parchment that was proof of her win from the judge.

Jenny took the rolled parchment and thanked the man.

'I guess I should start with Bartleby for hosting this competition, I had a lot of fun and I know everyone else did too. I'd like to give special thanks to Chef Chubb, for teaching me everything he knows. I don't think I would have won this without him.' Jenny finished.

There was a cheer of applause, mostly because she had made humble comments and hadn't boasted in any form. As Chubb's best apprentice, the crowd had expected his competitive nature to have passed onto her. They were pleasantly surprised with her modest nature and easy going attitude.

Before she made her way back to her seat, Jenny turned to face Chubb and shake his hand in front of everyone.

She was shocked and pleased to find he had small, not easily visible, but existent tears in the corner of his eyes. And instead of taking her hand, he pulled her into a bear hug which was quick and comforting before he let her go to compose himself.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at this proud but fatherly man that had taken her in years ago.

She turned around and was taken aback by the applause that sounded again in the room.

Jenny laughed melodically and felt as if her heart might burst if she took any more emotional turns.

She hadn't taken a step from her position before her gaze had drawn across the room and settled on someone unexpected. She spotted the familiar face near the head of the table, seated opposite the Battlemaster.

It was as if nothing had changed since she last saw him.

His expression was warm and loving; his gaze was set on her as if she were the only one in the room.

Then he smiled.

And her heart nearly stopped beating.

* * *

******Author's Note:**

Sorry for lack of update, I posted new stories and then didn't have time to post this. But loving the response to the new story as well as the random one I posted. Thanks so much guys :)

By the way, I split this chapter. The next and the previous were going to be one chapter, but now it's three. At least I get a cliff hanger! ;)

Last chapter was a view into the life of Gilan; this one was into Jenny's. (The cooking and not the competition...)

A good response means I post next chapter faster!

On a different chain of thought: Chef Chubb is a mouthful, don't you think?

- Mae.


	8. Harmony

You know what I would find hilarious? If Jenny realises it was Halt or Crowley or someone smiling at her...

...too bad, we all know its Gilan.

At least it's good to know both characters have their thoughts in this chapter! :)

By the way, I love writing fluffy chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**|| Harmony ||**

**xxx**

* * *

After her immediate shock, Jenny quickly composed herself. She walked purposefully back to her place, a small smile on her face to mask her emotions, while she levelled her gaze so she couldn't meet his.

As she passed him, Gilan's smile faltered at her indifference to him.

He was sure she had seen him and recognised him.

Did she really not care?

Gilan turned, pretending to listen to what the Baron was suggesting to his wife and the rest of their table end, but at the same time he kept glancing down the table while not making it obvious.

Jenny avoided looking to her right, concentrating fiercely on her parchment while the other apprentices around her appreciated it more than she.

She was very glad for the distraction, as Chubb returned to his seat beside her, enthusing about her win and her possible future at Redmont.

She decided to enjoy her victory for now, putting all her thoughts into cooking and Chubb's praise.

It was short lived, because Gilan stood and excused himself, letting his voice be loud enough to carry to her.

She, alongside the rest of the apprentices, couldn't help but acknowledge him.

Jenny felt as if a cold hand clutched her heart when she finally met his expression that was filled with sadness and confusion.

Looking down quickly, her face flushed from frustration or anger, she couldn't tell.

She was annoyed at herself for forgetting that Gilan was the Meric Fief Ranger. Of course Redmont had heard of the success of rescuing the Skandian leader, as well as from Alyss and Will.

Jenny felt like a fool, letting her work and apprenticeship as a chef overpower her feelings for Gilan, so she had completely forgotten about him. She had been so absorbed in her work at Redmont that she had thought little of anything but cooking for the past month.

Although she had promised to stay now at Redmont with Chubb for a bit longer, Jenny had been planning on opening up her own restaurant since she knew she was approaching graduation. Her savings were enough and her reputation and flair for cooking would be a great starter to get customers.

But all this thought had left little to no room for anything else. Alyss, confined to the castle for the past month with not much to do in her field of work, had barely seen Jenny no matter how bored she had been. Least of all, Gilan had not been a part of her thoughts at any point.

Jenny cleared her mind, refusing the tears that threatened to spill out.

Gilan must have felt betrayed as she had walked past him without a flicker of recognition.

She placed her hands in her lap, hiding the fact that she kept clenching and unclenching them.

Jenny thought about leaving and finding him. She wouldn't know where to start though, the only places she could find here were the kitchens and her sleeping quarters.

Besides, as the winner, it would be terribly rude to leave while the night was still young. There would be one more course of supper with tea and coffee before everyone headed off.

Jenny inwardly huffed in frustration.

* * *

It seemed that after an eternity of compressed impatience, the Baron finally announced the end to the day's festivities and the competition.

There were many thanks to Chef Bartleby who took the praise in good measure, bowing modestly, as well as the contestants; another round of applause for Jenny, and Meric's own apprentices, who served the contestants their food.

It would be long before the entire castle fell to sleep, due to the villagers outside.

Everyone at the table was dismissed and could leave at their free will to retire to bed.

Jenny felt a rush of relief run through her, as Paul and the Whitby girl stood and stretched.

She felt a tug at her right sleeve and glanced down to see Chubb's face clearly displeased with the idea of her leaving.

'The Baron wishes to speak to you.' He told her quietly.

Jenny shrugged and resigned herself to her fate. She couldn't tell the Baron otherwise.

Chubb lead her to the head of the table where the Battlemaster was preparing to leave. Chubb and Jenny gave a respectful nod as they took their seats.

It took her a moment to register that she was sitting in Gilan's spot.

A shiver of fear and guilt washed over her.

'Miss Jennifer, that was some fine food you served us this evening...' began the Baron. But Jenny was already tuning out, groaning silently at the thought of Gilan, betrayed and hurting.

It came to a point where Jenny was feeling herself lose consciousness with her thoughts and troubles that she had to shake herself awake. She followed this with a yawn, then realising that the Baron was waiting for a response.

'Oh... I'm sorry my Lord...' Chubb gave her a curious glance as she winced at her disrespect.

But the Baron was a kind man and gave a hearty chuckle.

'No, I believe it's my fault. I didn't think how tired you would be after today. You may leave, sorry to keep you waiting. But I would appreciate it if you would see me in the morning.'

Jenny stood and bowed politely to the Baron and Chubb.

As she made her way to the Hall's great doors, she heard Chubb enthusing about her talent while he and the Baron shared a drink.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

Free from the table and able to let her thoughts and emotions wander, Jenny felt much better.

She thought joyfully at the consequences of winning and the boost to her reputation it would give. Everyone here now knew of her cooking prowess, and when she opened her restaurant they would be able to give legitimate praise of her skills.

Jenny couldn't help adding a skip to her step as she made her way back to her room.

The room she was assigned to sleep in was much smaller than her room at Redmont, but she at least didn't have a roommate. Even being naturally charismatic, Jenny would have found sleeping in the same room as a rival contestant stressful and full of unwanted tension.

She had only a small desk with a mirror for herself, while her luggage lay on in their bags on the floor. She hadn't bothered unpacking her meagre amount of clothing for a small trip like this.

A familiar light blue dress was peaking though the gap in her bag. Jenny grinned and pulled it out, changing into it and feeling the relief of being in a less formal dress.

Jenny let down her hair and brushed it rhythmically. Usually she kept her hair mid-length so the curls were more prominent. But now her hair glowed with its gold hue and she admired the length, deciding not to cut it when she returned to Redmont. The curls were weak so they added a nice wave to her hair.

Her thoughts wandered to where she would place her parchment when she returned.

Jenny winced when she tore the brush from her hair.

She had left her parchment in the Hall!

She growled, placing the brush back on the desk and glad she had changed into something comfortable, not inappropriate.

Chubb would probably still be in the Hall, but if he was, he would still be enjoying the wine and be unreliable.

Deciding she would have to take matters into her own hands, Jenny sighed and pulled open her door.

And before it stood Gilan, with her parchment safe and secure within his grasp.

'You...' she breathed. 'How did you find my room?'

Immediately she mentally slapped herself.

The first thing she had said to him in over a month and she sounded so rude!

Gilan looked taken aback by her question as well. But he recovered quickly and answered in a levelled voice, 'I know this castle from the inside out. I found this-,' he waved her certificate around to show her, '-when I went back to speak to the Baron. Chubb told me your room number.'

He handed over the parchment, allowing a small, familiar smile creep onto his face.

Jenny took it gingerly, unable to meet his gaze.

His fingers grasped her chin gently and tilted her head so she could see his expression. None of the hurt was displayed, only the same smile she was used to. 'Do you want to go for a walk?' Gilan asked her.

She thought about saying she was too tired, which she was, but then realised it was his way of asking for a conversation, since they couldn't stay outside her dorm and talk all night.

Jenny nodded, feeling exactly as she had more than a month ago, when Gilan had told her he had to leave.

'Outside?' She asked quietly, not trusting her voice at that moment.

'The villagers are celebrating a day off; it will be light and warm out there. But take a cloak I think, in case.'

Jenny allowed him into her room, putting her parchment away, and rummaging around until she found a brown cloak, suitable for cold winter nights.

'Can we pass by my cabin first? I would rather get a cloak myself.' Gilan admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

Jenny eyed him curiously; she knew from Will that the Ranger's cloak was warm and insulated for the cold, as well as camouflage.

'The villagers don't trust me if I turn up looking like a Ranger in the middle of the night. They'll accept me better if I look...' he struggled to find the word, '...normal.'

Tilting her head to the side in a clear questioning glance, Gilan sighed and waved his hand in her direction.

'Yeah I know, Will doesn't have to. But Will's a hero and younger than I am. It's easier to trust him. He's also only an apprentice, for now.'

Jenny mouthed a small, 'oh' and shuffled to the doorway, indicating she was ready to leave.

The two made their way to the caste courtyard. Jenny was surprised that everything was still lit outside, while the guards made their rounds quietly.

A roaring noise could begin to be heard, of cheering and laughter, coming from the grounds in front of the castle, close to the village homes where the people of Meric lived if they didn't reside in the castle.

Gilan took a different turn, making his way away from the noise. He took a torch before they left the castle completely and lit it on one of the large braziers. He handed it to Jenny, while he lit one for himself.

Jenny looked unenthusiastically at the looming forest before her.

'Don't worry; it's a clear path to my home. It's cut that way to confuse strangers or bandits.' He explained, casually reaching back to grasp her hand and lead her along behind him.

She concentrated on watching where she stepped, but it was hard with the warmth of his hand in hers, distracting her so she almost tripped on a very obvious log.

Jenny contemplated the appropriateness of following him to his cabin, but then put the thought aside. Alyss visited Will all the time while Halt was off doing something without him. Besides, she trusted Gilan.

She almost lost her nerve as they approached the cabin and a loud noise pierced through the silence.

Gilan grinned at her. 'It's just my horse, Blaze.' He explained, trying not to laugh as she glared daggers at him.

He let his laugh reduce to a subtle chuckle as he opened the door and allowed her in first.

A small fire that was almost just embers burned away in the hearth. Jenny appreciated it and moved over to warm herself.

Gilan stepped through and made his way to what she assumed was his bedroom.

Jenny took the time to study her surroundings, liking the neat and immaculate little cabin.

She knew from much groaning and complaints from Will, that Halt was a tough master and drilled into his apprentices that cleaning was essential.

Gilan finally emerged, wearing a similar outfit to the night he and Jenny went dancing. In his hand was a plain black cloak, nothing that gave the slightest indication he was a Ranger.

'Won't some of the people know you anyway?' Jenny asked idly as they made their way to the celebration that wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

'Very few, plus I only just returned from being away for a month.' Gilan answered. 'Besides, I have you to distract them.'

Jenny didn't know if it was a compliment or not. She figured people didn't expect their Ranger to have a girlfriend, or whatever Jenny was to Gilan at that moment.

Feeling her thoughts turn sour, she was thrown by the amount of reassurance that flowed into her when Gilan gently squeezed her hand.

* * *

The villagers noticed their arrival, but didn't recognise Gilan at all.

Both were offered ale to drink and both refused. Gilan knew it would be irresponsible to drink when he should be at home finishing reports, while Jenny didn't want anything to loosen her tongue when she still hadn't figured out what to say to Gilan.

It was comfortable although noisy as Jenny sat next to Gilan, admiring the villagers. She saw empty trays of food from the competition she had competed in and was glad the dishes hadn't gone to waste.

Since she was an orphan but had been lucky enough to have picked her path in life, she respected the Baron for having days like these where the poorer folk could go all out and enjoy themselves.

There was music, rough and course with a simple lute player as well as makeshift drums and hearty vocals from the women.

The men danced and talked, while a lot of the village women sat with exhausted children who slept on them.

Jenny thought about asking Gilan to dance and then rejected the thought. She still didn't know how he felt or even how she would begin to ask him.

'Gil, is it hard sometimes, knowing you can't be like them?' Jenny asked, indicating with a nod of her head in the direction of the people.

He looked really thrown by her question.

Jenny wondered if she had pressed on a sensitive area.

'Why do you ask?'

'I know the way people look at Ranger's when they pass, as if they're sorcerers, evil or strange; I used to be the same.' She admitted. 'And you're such a fun, optimistic person...' Her voice trailed off as she frowned and looked down at her hands. 'For someone like you...'

'Yeah, it is hard.' Gilan's voice was quiet he didn't sound upset at her, which Jenny thought was a good thing. 'But I chose this path, and I love being a Ranger. You can't have your cake and eat it too.' He gave his familiar smile, pain and love reflected in his eyes.

Jenny for once understood the downside to being a Ranger. She tended to glorify it because of Will's adventures and accomplishments. She had never thought of the simplicity of being isolated from society and the consequences.

Gilan ran a hand through her hair, catching a lose wave and twirling it around his finger.

Jenny felt all her confidence drain, the helpless sensation that usually came whenever Gilan was being irresistible took hold of her.

'I like your hair long like this.' He told her quietly.

She felt her legs turn to jelly and wished she wasn't so weak at times like these. She wanted to kiss him so much, but a man's laughter broke her trance.

Reminded that they weren't in private, Jenny turned her head away from him, blushing furiously.

Gilan seemed to have understood, because he took her hand and pulled her up from her seat.

He nodded and waved to whoever was curious enough to watch before leading her away.

Without the fire and being unused to the breeze, Jenny shivered violently against the cold night air.

Gilan wrapped a reassuring arm around her, keeping her close as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Jenny insisted that she could make her way back to her dorm, but Gilan pushed her along, ignorant of her protests.

She gave a squeal of laughter as she tried her hardest to push against him, but he was much, much stronger.

'You'll wake the whole castle.' He warned her quietly.

'As if I'm any worse than the people outside.' She giggled. 'Gil, it's late. You should go back to your cabin.'

'Not until I make sure you're safe.' He stated, still ignoring her weak efforts. 'Besides, I want to say goodnight as well.'

Jenny practically melted at his words, stopping in the hallway to try and regain her composure.

'Now you aren't moving at all?' Gilan's voice sounded amused, but was considerate enough to keep his voice down.

He picked her up with a grin, while she laughed in frustration and struggled vainly for him to put her down.

Guards on duty around various points of the castle gave long, curious glances at Gilan as he passed them. He responded good naturedly with a grin and a nod.

Jenny had finally given up, still giggling from time to time at anyone's reaction as they passed by.

She felt her throat go dry with nerves when he finally set her down outside her dorm.

'Well, um, thanks for that, although it wasn't necessary.' Jenny told him, trying to scold him for his behaviour.

'You're welcome. But it was _very_ necessary.' Gilan's easy grin told her that he wasn't going to apologise any time soon.

His smile disappeared as his expression grew serious. 'Are you leaving tomorrow?'

Jenny sighed and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

'I meet with the Baron in the morning, and then I head back to Redmont.'

'You'll be at Will's ceremony in a few weeks?'

'Ceremony?' Jenny gave a confused look.

Gilan realised she wouldn't be asked to join the ceremony until a few days beforehand, to reduce the chance that Will could guess what was happening.

'He graduates soon. All his friends, family and superiors will be there. I guess I'm just telling you this early.'

'I should be.' Jenny answered after a moment of thought.

'Good, I can't always spend time away from here. It will be hard not seeing you.' Gilan murmured, tracing her cheek with a feather-soft finger.

He leaned forward to kiss her and Jenny wanted to return the gesture, but she stopped him, leaving her hands forcefully on his chest.

Gilan raised his eyebrow at her. Jenny figured, through unspoken words, that their inability to explain their faults and the brief gap in their relationship was over. It seemed very much that Gilan was back to the way he had been before he left for Arrida.

But even so, she had to ask, 'Is this ok? Me... Us... Being with you?' Her voice dropped to a whisper, unsure whether she was about to be rejected or not.

'Is that what you're worried about?' Gilan asked. His confused expression replaced itself with a relieved smile.

'Well everything about you is a secret. Am I going to be a secret as well?' She timidly asked.

'It's safer if you are.' Gilan told her softly, pulling her into a warm embrace. 'But I don't want to be with anyone else.'

Jenny was going to reply, but Gilan put his fingers to her lips, silencing her. 'I haven't liked someone as much as I like you, ever. My life so far hasn't given me that privilege. So I'm new to this too.'

He thought briefly to what Halt would think, and he realised he was making a big decision, but it was for himself, not anyone else.

She nodded slowly.

'Can we just try it out? You can't say it won't work if it has never been attempted before.'

'I guess so.' Jenny admitted reluctantly, wondering what this would mean for the future of both of them.

'I mean we might not see each other often, and sometimes I might be in another country all together...'

'Gil, stop. You're not making this seem more appealing.' Jenny giggled.

Gilan shrugged. 'It's the truth.'

'Well maybe I should say no after all.'

'But there are positives.' He enthused, brushing long golden strands from her face.

Jenny felt her heartbeats quicken as she held her breath in anticipation and whispered, 'What might they be?'

'We can do this...'

He leaned down and kissed her.

His lips were warm and she felt more at peace with herself than she had in the past month.

Gilan held her securely which she was grateful for, because at that moment Jenny didn't trust her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her fingers into his soft hair.

Jenny completely forgot where she was and gave herself into his embrace, giving a happy sigh when he released her.

A small noise of protest escaped her when he pulled her away from him.

Gilan took her hands, giving them a small squeeze while his smile reduced whatever part of her still functioned to a puddle.

'Goodnight.' He said cheerfully, steering her into her room.

'Wait, you will see me tomorrow won't you?' She asked desperately although giggling as he guided her to her bed.

'Of course, I'll be there after you speak to the Baron.'

'Okay,' Jenny murmured as she sat up on her bed.

He leant down and gave her one final kiss, lingering teasingly before he pulled away and headed out.

Gilan gave a small wave, closing the door behind him.

Jenny sighed and flopped back onto the pillow, her mind buzzing with excitement.

Her lips tingled from the feel of his and she reached up and pressed her fingers to them, sighing in contentment.

In her mind, life was finally turning out the way she wanted it to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry that my chapters vary greatly in length, (and that this one is massive). Sometimes I write a chapter that is _huge_ so I break it up, but I can't just split it in half because I might break up a conversation or something. What I try to do consistently is have meaningful, relative and good information in the shorter chapters so they are still worth reading, while the longer ones have more emotions and descriptions about them.

I picked the chapter title to describe their relationship forming a balance.

Thanks so much for all the added favourites I'm getting! :)

I love reviewers! :D

- Mae.


	9. Celebration

**Warning:**

Book 7 spoilers coming up.

**Author's Note:**

Ok here's where I like where my story is going.

First: this starts after Will receives his silver oakleaf but before the end of the day.

Second: I get to start introducing Alyss/Will and Cassie/Horace pairings! Yay!

Anyway... on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**|| Celebration ||**

**xxx**

* * *

If a word was needed to describe Will's reaction to his graduation: overwhelmed would be an understatement.

Regardless of the fact that he had fallen for Crowley's (let's be honest, _bad) _acting skills, the sheer amount of people that had arrived at Redmont specifically for his celebration had surprised him the most.

But it wasn't a bad feeling.

Everyone he knew that had been a part of his life was there and it warmed him to the core.

He searched for Cassandra, wanting to thank her for making the effort to see him on his graduation day. He couldn't find her anywhere and when he thought about it, neither was Alyss.

A massive figure loomed out of the crowd and squashed him in a bear hug.

Will let out a muffled protest, before Baron Arald released him with a hearty pat on the back.

'Congratulations Will! Always knew you could make something real good out of yourself.'

Will ducked his head in thanks and moved to avoid another hug from the overexcited Baron.

Many others swarmed in to congratulate and pat Will for becoming a full Ranger.

To the side of the crowd, Alyss stood with her arms cross, suppressing a smile. Jenny stood next to her, trying to ignore the waves of annoyance that flowed off her friend.

Jenny instinctively knew that Alyss and Cassandra were clashing: again. She had also been one of many to witness the look they gave each other when Will received his silver oakleaf.

She patted Alyss' arm sympathetically.

The tall courier glanced at the chef and gave a small smile.

'I'm happy for Will, truly I am. It just feels wrong when _she's_ there congratulating him. Shouldn't she be hiding in the palace or something?'

Jenny couldn't help stifling a laugh. 'You know the Princess isn't one to sit and let everyone else look after her. And she just spent a month in a foreign country with Will.'

Alyss' formerly controlled face contorted to a frown, while her eyes shot more daggers in the direction of Cassandra. The Princess was talking with Crowley, who already had a good relationship with her, but her gaze kept sliding back to Will's form, hidden amongst the throng of people.

Jenny sighed. She knew Alyss wouldn't see reason to her logic. It was hard to point out the truth.

'I have an idea; I think it will fix all your problems.'

Alyss' raised one eyebrow gracefully, curious as to what Jenny could come up with that had managed to avoid her sharp mind.

'Honestly Alyss, you know one day she will be the Queen, and your duty will be to report to her. If you get to a position like Lady Pauline, you may have to be her greatest confident. So getting off on the wrong foot now is not the way to go.' Jenny told her quietly, careful to keep the conversation between them.

'And what do you suggest?' Alyss murmured softly, leaning in to listen.

'I'm not sure how your relationship with Will is going, but I know a person who would like to see it grow, and not just because he's friends with both of you.' She subtly pointed to the lean, impressive figure that stood amongst the Skandians.

'Horace?' Alyss seemed rather surprised. 'When does he ever spend time with the Princess?'

Jenny wanted to slap the courier. Sometimes when blinded by personal problems, Alyss failed to see the full picture. She was one of the most ingenious minds around, but everyone had a weak spot. Alyss' was Cassandra.

'Horace has been with the Princess anytime Will has been, except for when Will and Cassie were sold into slavery.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to go poking into Horace's personal life and find he _doesn't_ like her.'

'Yes I'm sure. He's stationed at Araluen too, isn't he? He spends more time with her than Will would ever. Besides, who ever heard of a Princess and a Ranger? It won't happen and you know it.'

Alyss gave a heavy sigh and then hugged Jenny unexpectantly.

'Sometimes I wonder why you became a chef.' She said wistfully.

'I like food too much?' Jenny said with a cheeky grin.

'I think it's because no one can cook as well as you.'

'If only...' Jenny sighed, pretending to look forlorn.

The two giggled for a while before pulling themselves back together.

Local musicians had gathered to create music for the people to dance to. Jenny felt an idea forming in her head when she studied them long enough.

'How about later tonight, I'll convince Horace to ask Cassie to dance. That way, Will will be free for the night.'

Glancing over to where the unfortunate new Ranger stood, who was constantly being bombarded with questions, she wondered how free Will _would_ be with one less person wanting his attention.

'That sounds like a plan,' Alyss said.

They shook hands, giggled and then agreed to mingle with others for a while. Jenny wanted to see to the food preparations as well.

Alyss wandered off to speak to Pauline and Halt, enjoying their conversation about Will's childhood and the beginning of his apprenticeship.

Jenny made herself comfortable, talking to the castle's kitchen volunteers as well as Chubb. It was humbling, being around people her age that she had grown up with but were in awe of her cooking prowess. Chubb was still immensely proud of her job at Meric Fief and brought it up in any conversation.

Two familiar figures came over to the group of chefs. Most the younger chefs had moved on, while some of the older ones grinned at the sight of Gilan and Horace.

Everyone here knew that Ranger's were not sorcerers and welcomed the Corps to the celebration with a hearty greeting.

Horace looked thoroughly happy standing next to Jenny and avoiding Chubb. He had never gotten along with the Craftmaster during his years in the ward when he had been a bit of a rebel.

Chubb eyed him seriously, instinctively touching the ladle permanently attached to his side. He never went anywhere without it.

Gilan had cleverly placed himself on Jenny's other side, without drawing attention to the notion. Everyone knew him as well, since he had been Halt's apprentice before Will.

Chubb gave him a nod and then turned his gaze back to his pupils.

'Deceiving, these Rangers are. You don't think they're magical, and then they sneak into your kitchen to steal your cakes!' He pointed a finger in the direction of Will.

Everyone laughed, especially Jenny and Horace. They had heard it from Will the night he did the act.

'That's a bit harsh; I don't think I've done anything wrong by you.' Gilan pointed out. He grinned easily at Chubb. He had been one of the few that hadn't seemed to get on his bad side before. Whether or not he hadn't done anything wrong and Chubb just hadn't figured it out, was another matter.

'Maybe you haven't stolen my food, but that doesn't mean you're not a thief.'

There was a moment of silence as almost everyone looked confused at Chubb's words. Jenny felt heat rush to her face from the direction of his accusative gaze, which was on her.

Gilan laughed it off, enjoying the fact that Chubb was sharp enough to see it.

'I don't think Gilan's stolen a thing in his life...' Horace muttered seriously.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at her friend. He wasn't simple minded, but it was a relief to know the secret wasn't out. Chubb wouldn't offend or expose her deliberately.

Horace's words jogged her memory and she pulled him out of the circle of chefs to speak with him alone. Gilan glanced back curiously and then turned his attention back to the conversation.

'Horace, I have a question for you.'

He looked a bit perplexed at her attitude, but nodded anyway.

'Do you like the Princess?'

'What? Of course I like her. She's a likeable person.'

'No that's not what I meant; you know... do you have romantic intentions for her?'

'...Why?' He answered after a moments thought.

'Well you want Will and Alyss to be together, don't you?'

'Yeah, I guess so. It'd be weird if it didn't ever happen.'

'Exactly! Well the Princess seems to be a bit confused. I think you need to encourage her towards your feelings.' Jenny suggested gently.

'And how do you suppose I do that?'

'Well you could ask her to dance, for starters.'

Horace looked thoughtful, glancing over to where Alyss had finally managed to talk to Will without someone else crowding him.

He was beginning to nod slowly, seeing the connection. Jenny liked how bright he was at times.

'Just one question...'

Jenny raised an eyebrow, a bad habit she picked up from Alyss.

'Why is Gilan a thief?'

* * *

The food was delicious and well presented, making all the party guests content and ready for a night of dancing. Coffee was constantly served to appease all the Rangers. Will, Horace, Halt and Gilan all took advantage of the quality brand coffee.

Jenny shook her head at them, wondering how their bodies functioned with that much caffeine. She and Alyss had both learnt of Will and Horace's addiction and questioned it at times.

It was late and finally the guests had calmed down. Will was relatively free to do what he wished.

Alyss had cleverly persuaded Will to dance with her, even considering that he couldn't dance.

Many guests had gone home already, tired from the day's events.

Jenny volunteered to help clean up a bit, getting the opportunity to spy as she did without looking like she didn't belong there.

Jenny smiled as she worked, roughly folding some cloth to be washed tomorrow at the castle.

She watched with approval when Alyss dragged Will away from the party so they could spend quality time with together.

_Good girl,_ she thought.

Horace had also gained enough courage to ask Cassandra to dance, and Jenny thought they had enjoyed the night together.

The thought of relationships brought an unwelcome tug to her heart. She was relatively happy for being able to help her friends, but felt her joy deflate when she thought of a certain Ranger.

Many of the Rangers still hung around, including some Redmont guards. Jenny didn't realise the Princess must still be out. But considering half the Corps was here, she wasn't in any real danger.

Done with most the cleaning, Jenny turned to get a drink of water.

She almost squealed when she found the Crown Princess standing behind her, not looking particularly amused.

'Your highness, I'm sorry...' Jenny said, giving a respectful nod.

She did not know what sort of person Cassandra was. Will believed she was strong-willed and modest, while Alyss made her out to be wicked and jealous.

In the moment that they stood together, Jenny realised she would rather form her own opinion of the Princess.

She wondered if she had done anything wrong, but a closer look indicated that Cassandra was looking sad rather than angry.

'Is something the matter?' Jenny asked quietly, forgetting to add a royal title.

Cassandra's gaze was curious, but she didn't point out Jenny's mistake.

'You're a good friend of Will's, aren't you?' She asked finally.

'Like an older sister, your highness.' She added this time, giving a sincere smile.

'So, you would say, he really likes that courier?' Cassandra spoke quietly, glancing back to the spot where Will had been previously.

'I would be lying if I said he didn't.' Jenny murmured.

'I want him to be happy. But sometimes I wish I was still Evanlyn, so perhaps he would have chosen me.'

Jenny wasn't sure if she was the right person to talk to about this, but she sympathised with the Princess. She had heard of Cassandra's impersonation so she could escape Celtica secretly in the guise of her maid. Personally, she believed her to be very brave.

She wanted to tell Cassandra that deep within her, she felt the same and that she wondered each day whether she would find the right person. Jenny wished it was Gilan, but it was becoming hard to see him. He had barely spoken directly to her during the whole night.

A shadow quietly approached, blocking the light from torches lit around the clearing.

Horace gave a tired looking smile in Cassandra's direction and offered his hand politely.

She took it gratefully, unable to hide a tinge of colour that rose to her cheeks. Jenny felt a little awkward, standing there and trying to pretend she didn't notice the chemistry between the two.

'Horace is going to escort me back to Redmont.' Cassandra told her and then gave a grimace towards her retinue of guards that had come to attention.

Jenny gave a small curtsey and murmured good night to the Princess.

Horace turned, prepared to leave but Cassandra stopped him.

'It's Jennifer, isn't it?'

'Jenny, your highness.' Jenny grinned.

'I liked talking to you. Good night.'

The two moved off, keeping a respective distance between each other, while the castle guards kept a steady pace behind without smothering them.

She sighed, wondering if she had done the right thing. Perhaps she was setting up Horace of a great fall.

But she knew she did one good deed: Alyss, for all her poise and confidence, struggled to admit her feelings to Will. And without the opportunity to do so it would never come about.

Jenny smiled, hugging her arms.

She knew she would have to return to the Castle soon; she couldn't stay at Halt's cabin all night. She joined onto the end of a group of villagers that were retiring to the castle, so she didn't walk back alone.

She passed out of the clearing and into the shadowed forest that stood before Castle Redmont.

Jenny squealed when a hand appeared out of the shadows and grasped her arm, pulling her away from the group. A cold hand clamped over her mouth quickly, preventing a large amount of noise from escaping her.

'Geez, you're loud when you want to be.' A familiar voice whispered at the back of her neck.

'Gilan?' she gasped when he released her.

She could hear him laughing quietly but struggled to keep sight of him. In his Ranger's uniform, his figure was constantly shifting with the uneven light.

He took her hand and pulled her into a hug so she knew exactly where he was.

'Who'd you expect?'

'Oh, I don't know, I guess being pulled into a dark forest in the early hours of the morning is pretty normal for you then?' She growled.

He chuckled and knew she wasn't truly angry at his actions.

'Did you think I wasn't going to see you properly before I leave for Meric?' He asked her softly.

Jenny shrugged, attempting to be casual about it. 'It's a busy night, lots of important people and hard to keep secrets.'

She felt comforted when his arms went around her, keeping her in a warm embrace.

'Didn't you want to see me?' He murmured.

A small smile tugged at her lips.

Through her planning and attempts to create everyone else's perfect romance, she had regretted her own.

To know he hadn't forgotten about her, but instead had planned to seek her out now, sent a wave of relief and gratitude coursing through her body.

'Yes,' She whispered and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, 'I wanted to see you.'

Like the first rays of the sun that began to chase away the darkness, Jenny felt her heart begin to fill with light.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Does anyone else get the feeling I like to write about parties? I'm starting to see a pattern... o.0

By the way Spellcheck: Will is a person!

I wish it was fluffier, but I'm still sticking to the books here... Jenny/Gilan not so much, but then maybe Flanagan shouldn't leave so much space open for me to fill with my imagination :P

- Mae.


	10. Freedom

**Warning:**

Tiny spoilers for Book 5 -6.

**Author's Note:**

This part is set between Books 5 and 6.

There aren't many spoilers but this chapter covers towards the end when Will is in Norgate/Macindaw.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**|| Freedom ||**

**xxx**

* * *

'Is this a good place to put these?' Gilan inquired, indicating his large stack of recipes and trade secrets in his arms.

Jenny smiled and said, 'Yes, that's perfect. I'll move them around later when I need.'

With a grunt of relief, the young Ranger dumped the pile onto the desk and stood back to inspect his work.

The workroom was small but cosy, and now held any personal items Jenny had kept over the years when she lived at Redmont. It was attached to Jenny's new bedroom where she would now live.

Jenny's dream of having her own restaurant was finally in place, since she bought a share of the Redmont Inn. Tonight was the opening night and she wanted everything to be a success.

She had been disappointed when Alyss had told her she couldn't go, a special Courier mission had risen, and it must have been important since Jenny didn't received a single inch of information about it.

So although most her friends and superiors from the Castle were willing to turn up, she missed her best friend seeing it.

On a faint whim, she had sent a letter inviting Gilan weeks back and he surprised her by coming a day early to help her move in her own things.

As she gazed around her office, which would be used to plan forthcoming meals and ingredient orders, she sighed as she remembered parting from her Craftmaster.

Jenny had tried her hardest not to disappoint her former master when she told Chubb that the final touches on her share of the Redmont Inn had been completed.

In private, he had hugged her sincerely and wished her the best of luck, although he definitely knew she didn't need it. In public she had announced her new career with an indifferent attitude to Chubb to uphold his reputation.

She smiled and then shook herself, throwing off any melodramatic feelings. Tonight was her night, and she was going to show _everyone_ what she was made of.

'Right, now that's taken care of, I think I should go over the kitchen once more.' Jenny murmured and walked out of the room, temporarily forgetting her helper.

Everything was in order; food, cutlery, plates and utensils. Her waiters would not arrive until an hour or two before the opening. She had inherited the people who worked here beforehand, figuring they would know their skills and be easier than teaching a new batch of people. If they weren't up to standard, she could always reteach or hire new waiters.

'I think, it's all done.' She said hesitantly, glancing around.

'Yeah?'

Jenny turned to Gilan and grinned.

'My dream is finally coming true. I'm going to be running my own bistro.'

In a flutter of happiness, she hugged him quickly and then bounced away again, inspecting the tables.

'Thank you so much for coming Gil, you didn't have to. It is a long distance after all.'

The Ranger sighed and followed her, unable to spot the difference between the multiple knives and forks and serviettes. It all looked the same to him, but Jenny fervently moved everything around until it was to her satisfaction.

'It's okay; I mean I haven't had a break from Meric Fief since Will's graduation. And it's nice to see you too.' He grinned cheekily at this, earning a small rap on his arm with Jenny's ladle.

He was regretting her talent with the ladle, much like Chubb's, and made a point in his mind not to annoy her while she had it within reach.

'Well, that's it. I can't do anything else until my staff arrive and we begin service.'

'So, what do you want to do now?' Gilan asked her, leaning casually on one of the chairs.

Jenny held a finger to her chin, frantically glancing around the room once more.

'I think it's healthier if I stay outside for now. I'll just keep finding things to fix if I'm in here.' Her eyes widened and she looked around, expecting a plate or glass to be out of place. 'But if I'm outside and there _is_ something that needs fixing, I won't know!'

Gilan was already picking her up and taking her out of the door.

* * *

He felt resistance as he carried her, although he suspected it wasn't due to the fact that she wanted to walk herself.

'It looks wonderful, better than most inns. You'll do fine- no, actually, you'll do great.' He told her as she anxiously watched her restaurant grow smaller in her vision.

'You think so?' She asked idly.

'I know so.'

She sighed and accepted that he was right, although she finally protested at being carried and he reluctantly put her down.

'You aren't going to run back any moment are you?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jenny shook her head with a smile.

It was at that moment that something blew air against her back, and she jumped a mile in the air.

Turning, half expecting a huge beast, she was confronted with a small, shaggy pony.

It looked as amused as was possible on a horse's face.

'You think that's funny?' She asked and then blinked. Talking to a horse as if it were human was not particularly intelligent of her.

Gilan stroked the pony's neck and grinned at her.

'This,' he said, indicating the shaggy creature, 'is my horse, Blaze. I think you met her a few weeks ago.'

'_That?' _Jenny asked incredulously. She remembered the fright she got on the night of Will's graduation and resisted the urge to snort like the horse. 'I thought it was just Will that had a small horse.'

The Ranger laughed and led Blaze around the Inn to the stables where a barrel of apples lay in wait.

'No, we all have small horses. She's really nice when you get to know her, try feeding her an apple. She'll love you for it.' He told her.

Gilan opened the apple barrel and threw an apple while Jenny struggled to catch it.

Jenny's gaze was sceptical, but she moved forward and offered the apple and smiled, hoping the horse would prefer a friendly face.

Blaze gave her the equivalent of an eyebrow raise, stepping forward delicately to take the apple gingerly in her mouth, still watching Jenny as she gave in and crunched it blissfully.

The chef moved forward to stroke Blaze's neck, enjoying the remarkably soft fur despite the deceiving appearance.

'She's cleaner than she looks.' She admitted.

Blaze snorted softly.

'If you meet more Rangers, you'll find we all have a soft spot when it comes to our horses. We love spoiling them. They don't look too nice on the outside, but they make up for it with their personalities.' Gilan told her, giving Blaze a meaningful look.

'Is she fast?' Jenny asked Gilan, still watching the small pony.

'Very. Although she isn't the fastest of the Ranger horses. I haven't seen anyone beat Tug yet.'

Blaze looked content, her eyes closed as she absorbed the attention.

'Just, don't try to ride her.' Gilan warned as Jenny's hand travelled down the length of the pony's back.

'I don't know how to ride.' Jenny whispered. 'I never had to learn how.'

Gilan blinked and tried to find a response. Riding was a natural part of him; he had learned how to ride a horse years ago before he was apprenticed to Halt. He couldn't imagine anyone not knowing how.

'But it's okay; I've seen what happens when you get on _these_ horses without permission.' She grinned, glancing at the horse's subtle muscles.

At the return of her easy going nature, Gilan gave an inward sigh of relief.

'Oh yeah, how did you see that?'

'Horace tried to ride Tug at the Harvest Day Festival.' Jenny told him, laughing quietly. 'It was before Will and Horace were friends.' She added.

Gilan smiled, wondering why he had never heard of it before. He couldn't imagine Horace and Will _not_ as friends, so perhaps that's why they never mentioned it before.

'Mistress Jenny?' Someone asked from a distance.

Both Ranger and chef glanced up, realising what time it was.

'That looks like one of my new staff.' Jenny said. 'I guess it's time to see how this night goes.'

Gilan nodded and watched as Jenny approached the new person, giving him instructions.

She returned to him, looking pleased.

'Well, most of the staff have arrived and are waiting inside. Service won't begin for a while; perhaps you could go see Halt or something? I doubt you'll enjoy watching us prep food.' Jenny told him, unable to keep a pink flush of excitement creeping to her cheeks.

'That's fine. I hope everything goes well for you.' He told her.

'Thanks!'

Gilan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her run back to the inn.

He looked forward to the night but thought back to his duties of a Ranger.

Tomorrow he would perhaps be able to stay around, but the day after he had to return to his Fief.

It had surprised him, returning to Meric, of how much he had already missed Jenny. They were lucky lately, to have important events that allowed them to move great distances.

Without any upcoming celebrations that required both of them, it didn't look like they were going to see each other very often.

Gilan sighed.

So much effort was required for their quiet relationship.

He smiled.

It was worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry there weren't Will/Alyss moments here, but that's because Flanagan deals with their relationship in the books.

Also, this was a much shorter chapter, hope it's easier to read! (Since my last chapters have been _really_ long.)

- Love Mae.


	11. Vanish

**Chapter 11:**

**|| Vanish ||**

**xxx**

* * *

'Why so glum Ranger?'

The loud voice echoed through the frosty air, snapping Gilan out of his sombre thoughts.

'Gundar, I didn't think you were on sentry duty tonight.' He replied, eyeing the Skandian warily.

'Came to check on my men, we won't be here for much longer after all.' The burly man said, coming to stand beside the Ranger.

Gilan nodded absently, staring out from the battlements, into the night.

'Repairs all done then?'

Gundar glanced curiously at the smaller man. 'I'm sure you know they are.' He stated.

The seawolf knew he wasn't the brightest person in Castle Macindaw, but he wasn't stupid. The younger Ranger, Will, was quick witted and intelligent, he was sure this one was as well. Therefore Gilan must be distracted.

'You're leaving Macindaw tomorrow, aren't you?' Gundar asked him.

'Yes, I only need to visit it once in a while.'

The Skandian grunted in agreement.

Only a week ago Gilan had arrived at Castle Norgate, being reassigned after the events that had unfolded there. Days later he arrived at Macindaw to inspect the Skandian's and their near-departure, as well as make sure the original garrison was working properly.

But something was clearly on Gilan's mind, shadowing his expression.

'You know the knight, Horace? He told me you guys are good listeners.' The Ranger said unexpectantly, turning his gaze towards the Skandian.

Gundar shrugged. 'I suppose, mostly because we don't gossip or nothing. Why?'

'Just a thought.' Gilan replied vaguely.

The two stood in silence, listening to the calm noises of the Castle grounds mixed with the strange sounds that arose from the forest.

'See here's the thing...' Gilan eventually began. 'Not many people in Araluen know how close Macindaw came to having a full scale Scotti invasion, so everything is hidden. And I got reassigned here fairly quickly...'

Gundar listened patiently, looking away from the smaller man, but paying attention nonetheless.

'I gave a really poor explanation for leaving to someone important. I feel terrible but I didn't have a choice...'

Gilan's thoughts drifted to one week ago, standing in the Redmont Inn, becoming reacquainted with the familiar feeling of loneliness that accompanied the life of a Ranger.

* * *

'_Jenny, will you listen to me?'_

_She turned to him, smiling, her face flushed from activity._

'_I'm sorry Gil, but it's the lunch hour, this place is so busy lately. I have so many things to do, can't this wait?'_

'_No, it really can't. I've got to go Jen.' _

'_Oh ok, well I'll talk to you later then.' _

_He grasped her arms, forcing her to stop kneading her pastry dough._

'_Jennifer,' she stopped struggling, 'I have been reassigned to a new Fief.' He said slowly, allowing her to absorb his words._

'_Which Fief?' She asked quietly, eyes wide._

_Gilan swallowed but refused to break eye contact. 'Norgate.'_

'Norgate_?'_

'_I can't refuse, this is Ranger business.'_

'_When are you leaving?' _

'_Tonight.'_

'_Gilan, why didn't you say something?' Jenny whispered, she sounded hurt. 'How long have you known?' _

'_Not that long, but you've been so busy with the Inn; I didn't want to bother you. I just, I don't know how long until I can visit you.'_

'_I have work to do.' Jenny said firmly, her expression closing so he couldn't read her thoughts._

_She tried to pull away, but Gilan kept her close, frowning at her attitude._

'_Don't be like that, you knew this would happen. It's not the end, just stay positive.' He urged, forcing her to look at him._

_He was shocked by her indifference to his words. _

_Jenny glanced away from him, refusing to meet his eyes._

_Gilan kissed her purposefully, but she was unresponsive. It was like she had shut down, numbing herself._

_Reluctantly, he let her go, watching as she darted out of the room to return to her work, without a sound._

* * *

'It's hard to explain, but there are too many things I can't tell her.' Gilan said, after describing her reaction. 'Who am I kidding? Gossip spreads fast; of course everyone will know what happened here.'

He groaned, resting his head on his arms. 'Gods, I am such an idiot.'

Gundar shifted nervously. Skandians were full of emotion, nothing was ever levelled, it was full on and exaggerated, but personally he hadn't faced an experience like the Ranger's and was at a loss of what to say.

'You could always write a letter.' He suggested, wondering where his thought had come from.

'A letter?' Gilan raised his eyebrow.

'You know, you can't leave the castle often, but letters can get by easily. Just write to her.'

Gundar turned away, hoping the Ranger wouldn't ask him what he should put in such a letter. He was afraid he may have to lie and then make an escape.

Thankfully, it seemed Gilan was absorbed in his own thoughts.

'Right, well I better go see the men on the other side.' Gundar told him, pointing to the eastern castle perimeters.

The Ranger nodded.

'Hey Gundar?'

The Skandian turned, grunting in acknowledgement.

'Thanks.'

Gundar shrugged, feeling embarrassed by the whole thing.

Gilan smiled into the dark.

* * *

For the eighth time, Gilan scrunched up the piece of paper he was using, letting it drop uselessly to the floor.

Returning later that night to his temporary room in Macindaw, he had attempted to put all his thoughts into a simple letter, to try and soften the situation with Jenny.

He still hadn't figured out whether he was going to use the typical way to send off a letter, or use a secure route, like he usually did for his Ranger reports. But he couldn't decide until he knew what he was putting into the letter.

'How much _can_ I tell her?' He muttered, slumping onto the small desk that he sat at.

Jenny liked sincere things; she hated falsities and was drawn to confessions of the heart. But Gilan had been raised to be naturally secretive. Although they got along well, they're professions were polar opposites.

Gilan groaned and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the wall in front of him.

It wasn't a matter of secrecy or pride, he just had to settle down and write the letter, so he could hopefully put Jenny's mind at ease, as well as his own.

* * *

'Mistress Jenny!'

She turned, faced with a smiling horseman.

'Yes?'

'I have a letter for you.' The man handed over a carefully sealed piece of paper, nodding before he left.

Jenny glanced at it, uninterested at first. But then she figured it might be an order receipt, so she told one of her waiter's that she would spend time alone in the backroom.

The young woman didn't question her; Jenny hadn't been the nicest of people lately. Although she was cheery and glowed for her customer's, she was easily angered and short tempered.

If any of her staff wondered why, they certainly didn't voice their thoughts.

She placed the small piece of paper on her desk out the back, reaching up to let her hair down. Her long curls fell around her, suddenly free from their hold.

Her name was carefully printed on the front of the letter, with artful precision.

'Odd.' She murmured and broke the seal, revealing a creased piece of paper, covered in fingerprints.

Jenny's eyes widened when she saw who it was from.

'_Jenny,_

_I'm sorry that I can never make up for situations such as these. It's a part of who I am, and although it's an inconvenience, it's my duty. I am a Ranger and always will be._

_But it doesn't mean we can't be together, so I'm hoping you will forgive me and allow me to see you when I can spend some time away from Norgate. It won't be forever._

_Already I miss being around you, I think you'd make this icy world a much better place if you were here._

_Hopefully I will see you soon and that you will be happy to see me._

_- Gilan.'_

Her eyes skimmed over the letter once more.

Unintentionally a smile was forming on her face.

She would allow him to visit, but when he did, he was getting a stern talking to.

'Catherin?' Jenny called.

A small, brown haired woman appeared tentatively.

'Yes?'

'Could you please go and find the man who delivered this to me?' She asked politely, waving her letter around.

'Of course. I won't be long.' Catherin replied, smiling, glad to see Jenny acting like her normal self.

Jenny sat down at her desk, taking out her own paper and ink.

It would be a while until she saw Gilan again; she figured she would forgive him by then.

For now, she had a letter to respond to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, been a while since I had an update. Sorry! :(

The next chapter jumps a few months, because I'm keeping to the books. Hopefully it won't be long until I write it.

Also I did update **Majesty** not that long ago, but it was wiped off the archive page within the day I updated :( So check that out as well.

- Mae.


	12. Change

**Author's Note:**

Ohey story I haven't touched for a while.

Well this is one of my coming updates, since it's had the least attention and I'm getting messages about it.

No I didn't stop; I just reached a point where I ran out of ideas. Now, it'll last for around 10 or so chapters more, and then I'll finish it.

I've noticed due to complaints, that I've reverted to double quotations. Hmm.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**|| Change ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Gilan was normally averse to letting his presence be known. Being one of the best unseen movers in the Corps also meant he had a reputation to uphold.

And yet there he was, letting Blaze take him right into the middle of Wensley Village, his cowl down so people could see his young face and his weapons were hidden.

To his relief, most the people he passed simply ignored him.

'_It must be Will's reputation around here'._ Gilan thought to himself.

It was mid afternoon, and from Will's report, he had specifically chosen this time to visit the inviting restaurant.

Too early and people would still be there for lunch and if he came later, the restaurant would fill with customers for the evening. So he had decided that afternoon would be the quietest time to visit.

Of course he felt a pang of regret for not visiting sooner, but he hadn't arrived on a whim. Within the last week, Gilan had been charged with looking after Whitby Fief. Once he had settled, he realised how close to Redmont he was and decided he should pay Jenny a visit.

He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, due to the months they had been a part.

Gilan placed Blaze in the small stable attached; making sure his horse was comfortable enough and had been rubbed down and given water. She nudged him in thanks as he petted her affectionately.

Entering the inn, Gilan was still surprised at the amount of people sitting around tables. Most had drinks, but for an afternoon, the village people were being fairly carefree.

He eyed the room, trying to spot her. He saw women, a few blonde that caught his attention, but when they turned he could tell they were either waitresses or customers.

Gilan sighed and found a table towards the corner of the large room, settling himself rather unenthusiastically.

A youth came up to him, smiling politely. The boy was rough-looking, with a mop of messy hair. His clothes were fine enough and his arms and hands weren't unclean. He looked like a reasonable waiter.

"Afternoon sir, what can I get you?" His accent was thicker than most, pronouncing his words with an almost drunken stupor.

"I'm looking for Jennifer." Gilan told him, offering a slight smile.

The boy's smile widened. "The mistress? She's out the back, preparing the stock for tonight." He replied.

"Really? Would you mind fetching her for me?" Gilan asked.

The youth's expression clouded slightly. As young and innocent as Gilan seemed, Rafe was very protective of Jenny. While her restaurant was friendly and lively, occasionally a customer would get too drunk or too brave and turn a good night into an unpleasant one.

"Look, tell her Gilan wants to see her, and then see if she comes on her own, okay?" The Ranger offered.

Rafe hesitated and then nodded acceptance. It would be better for the mistress to decide if she wished to see this man.

After a few minutes of idly watching the room, noise awoke Gilan from his thoughts and he glanced up.

The person that strode up to him was at first glance, a stranger. Especially when she held a slight scowl on her face. Rafe followed her timidly.

When she stopped at his table, Gilan took in her glimmering eyes and wavy blonde hair, and new, even if she looked different, that it was Jenny.

He stood up, ready to speak, when – CRACK!

"Ow!" He gasped, retracting his arm which contained a large red mark from her ladle.

From behind her skirts, Rafe snickered. He was the unfortunate victim of the ladle many times and he appreciated it when someone else felt its wrath.

"Jenny!" Gilan complained, his face full of disbelief.

She stood with her hands on her hips, cheeks colouring red as she exhaled angrily.

"You! Next time you leave, tell me as _soon_ as you find out! _Not_ the day before!" She growled.

The Ranger stood before the chef, unable to give a reasonable response. He knew she was right after all.

Suddenly her expression relaxed, and she dropped the ladle onto the table.

"You idiot." Jenny said in a much kinder voice. Then she stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug.

When she pulled back, she held him at arm's length. She was eternally grateful he hadn't begun to grow a beard, but he was still unbelievably tall.

"Um, I don't want to be a pest, but now I'm going to need some ice." Gilan told her sheepishly.

Jenny rolled her eyes but complied, telling Rafe to fetch some ice from the man at the village.

She left him momentarily to find a bandage and when she returned, began to wrap it tenderly.

Gilan wasn't a child, the wound wasn't terrible. But he had missed her and enjoyed her doting on him. He also didn't like the attention they had attracted, and gradually the inn resettled itself.

When Rafe returned, she sent him off to fetch Gilan a small meal, while she only had a glass of water to herself.

"Eating at dinner?" He asked, as Rafe set down the plate of cold meat and salad carefully.

Jenny smiled and shook her head slightly as Gilan tucked in to eat the refreshing meal.

"I eat around the clock, testing food." She confessed.

He wanted to make a comment that she was becoming like Horace, until he noticed that her 'eating' had actually lost her some weight, instead of gained it.

Unlike Alyss, who was willowy but graceful, Jenny was bright and lovely. Since he'd last seen her, she was much thinner. He enjoyed the sight of her, but made sure not to stare as he ate his food.

When he was done, he let Rafe take away the plate and thanked the boy.

"He's a good waiter." He commented.

Jenny snorted, causing him to glance at her. "Oh it's nothing; you just should have seen him months ago. Couldn't tell his right from left!" She laughed, but not too loudly.

"So, how are you enjoying solo business?" He asked her casually.

"Well, it's great. I mean I make a good profit. But, sometimes I miss being at the Castle, and spending time with Alyss..." She trailed off, letting her chin rest on her hand as she gazed out into the distance.

"That's good then." He responded.

"Let's go outside." She suggested.

He didn't have a choice, seeing as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him out the door.

They walked aimlessly, wandering through the village, discussing life and the things Gilan had done at Norgate and Macindaw. In turn, she told him of Will's visit and life at the inn.

Eventually they ended up at the stable, where Blaze called a greeting to Jenny, recognising her.

Remembering not to try and ride the mare, she gave the mare an apple from the crate and watched as the horse at it, content.

"Guess you should go back to your Fief, then?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm very close. It's very easy to come and visit."

Jenny wrung her hands nervously, a habit she had only seemed to have developed once she met Gilan.

"Alright, as long as you intend to come back?"

"If I said no, would you tie me up and keep me here?" He asked jokingly.

She lifted her head to give him the slightest of glares, and Gilan inwardly sighed as another of his joke was ignored.

"Yes, I promise to come back, unless Ranger business comes up." He told her.

Jenny crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. Gilan didn't like her reaction and shifted uncomfortably.

"Next time you'll tell me when you find out?"

"Yes, but if I find out on the day, will you still hit me?"

At this, Jenny smiled.

"As long as it _is_ that day, then you can get away. If not, you're in trouble." She raised her finger to emphasise her point. Gulping, Gilan believed her.

As Gilan resaddled Blaze, Jenny watched with limited fascination. She liked horses, but with all creatures or jobs, came responsibility. And she knew the amount of affection and time that went into Ranger horses.

"Alright, I better go."

He stepped forward, taking her into his arms and giving her a loving hug. She responded warmly.

"I'll be back." He promised her, as he mounted Blaze.

"You better be." She scolded, raising her ladle to reiterate her point.

Gilan forced Blaze to step back a few paces and Jenny laughed.

As he trotted away, waving to her, Jenny felt as if a weight had somehow been lifted from her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Look usually something like ice, I don't use in my texts. But, there seems to be ice and cool drinks through the RA series. I figured there'd be some in the village.

Also, it was a filler, so don't fuss too much about lack of plot. Because at this moment, I don't have any, it's being planned right now :)

- Mae.


	13. Deviate

**Author's Note:**

Hard to admit, but this story is boring me.

No I won't just end it, I've got eight/nine more chapters planned and I'll finish them diligently, but it's probably only the support that's keeping me going. This story is officially more than a year old, and unlike _Majesty_ which I'd probably write forever if I had enough ideas, my style has changed and its harder each time to slip back into character.

I love Gilan/Jenny till the end, (probably not as much as Horace/Cass) and I wish more fics were out there with their pairing/suggested pairing, so I regret disliking it.

All in all, I don't want to ruin the ending/experience but it's a warning if you feel I'm not up to par.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**|| Deviate ||**

**xxx**

* * *

There was a sound that alerted her to the presence of a guest, quickly confirmed when Gilan strode through her door, wearing his usual smile.

His smile vanished as he glanced around and took in his surroundings. "Ah, are you redecorating?" He asked when he met her in the centre of the room.

The chairs and tables were seated neatly, without any place settings and there weren't any customers except for a man who sat at the bar. The place was empty, the Ranger realised.

It had been two months since he had seen the place, although he had visited and written to Jenny.

She shrugged with a sad smile on her face. "Not exactly. See I was offered a job at Castle Araluen's kitchens. And I accepted."

Gilan blinked. "Oh, but I thought you loved this place?"

Jenny nodded. "I do, really, and I have plenty of money to buy it back. I thought I would try it out and Master Chubb encouraged me to try the position. Besides, I'll get to see Horace again." She explained.

The tall Ranger analysed her for moment and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth. If she thought she would be happy, then it didn't bother him.

"So you didn't give me any warning." Jenny went on, breaking his thoughts.

"No, I thought I would surprise you." He replied, grinning.

Untying her apron and leaving it on one of the tables, Jenny let him take her hand.

"I like surprises."

* * *

The young chef fiddled with her long golden hair, tied expertly into a pony tail so it wouldn't distract her. In the heat of the sun, even in the early morning, she felt hot and uncomfortable in her tight riding breeches and top.

She felt nervous around the small retinue of guards that encircled them. Most wore friendly expressions, but the swords at their belts reminded her of their purpose, as well as the eager horses they rode.

A tall warrior rode up to her on a large bay, smiling widely.

"You look a bit frightened Jen." Horace commented, looking down on her from his seat upon Kicker.

She raised a hand to shield her eyes and glared good naturedly at him. "Maybe because I'm the only one not mounted." She replied, causing the knight to laugh.

A slender, beautiful figure walked up beside her. "You're not the only one." The Princess told her, raising an eyebrow at Horace.

Feeling as if he were being teamed against, he pulled Kicker away to give them some room in case they grew angry.

"You can mount well enough?" Cassie asked her with a smile.

Jenny flushed pink, feeling very much at odds with the Princess asking if she was alright. "Yes," she replied nervously, "I've been practising."

With almost effortless grace, Cassie launched herself onto her white mare, a hose bred for beauty, not war.

Jenny followed suit, patting her horse Thorn on the neck. He gave a loud whuffle of appreciation.

"I didn't know you could ride."Horace pointed out.

Smiling, feeling much better now she was more or less level with him and everyone else, she answered, "I've been learning."

In truth, between working at Araluen and catching up with Horace, she had secretly been learning how to ride with Gilan when he had free time. He had even been kind enough to buy her horse, although she could have afforded it. His reasoning was that Ranger's earned plenty through their careers but rarely bought anything.

Slipping back into her old, friendly relationship with Horace had been easy. They had grown up together after all. But then when she was re-introduced to the Princess, she was invited to spend more time amongst the three if she had the chance.

Cassie, in some ways, awed her. Horace assured her that the Princess really wasn't so different once you got to know her, but Jenny couldn't seem to get passed the formalities and difference in titles. In her own way she liked Cassandra, but wasn't sure how to show it.

"Alright, let's go!" Cassie called out, launching her mare ahead of the group.

Jenny was very slow to react, much like the rest of the guards. Horace however, was used to Cassie's apparent indifference to her retinue and was riding by her side as a measure of protection.

She gently nudged Thorn and he leapt into action, slowly gaining speed. Unfortunately Cassie's mount was faster and she sighed, wondering if she was going to be riding on her own for the trip.

To the relief of the guards, Cassie deliberately slowed down, Horace following suit, so everyone else could catch up.

"You do ride well." Horace called out when she caught up to him, totally at ease.

Jenny smiled.

It would take a while to get used to Castle Araluen and her new friendships, but it looked to be interesting in any case.

* * *

Much later in the afternoon, when everyone had changed from the ride, Jenny found herself being tugged around the less populated parts of Castle Araluen on the arm of Cassandra, with Horace following.

She began to notice more and more, the close relationship between her old friend and the Princess and thought, in her opinion, that it seemed to be a good match. Horace took it upon himself to look after he, even when it wasn't his duty.

"Tell me more about Redmont." Cassie urged her, breaking Jenny out of her haze of thought.

"Uh, well it's a big place, not as big as this Castle, but still it took a few years to remember where to go." She began. Glancing to her right she saw Horace nodding in agreement.

"I used to get lost here when I was a child." Cassie confessed, the light of mischief dancing in her green eyes. "I would always get in trouble for it. But it was fun; this place was like a maze."

Jenny couldn't really relate, since when she got lost at Redmont, it had frightened her. It usually wasn't an enjoyable experience.

"What did you do for fun?" Jenny asked curiously. "A part from getting lost." She added.

Smiling, the Princess turned a corner so they were out of one of the more public corridors. "Not much. I often played with my cousins, that's how I learnt to use the sling." She explained.

Jenny nodded, having heard the tale of Cassie and Gilan's adventure in the Arridi desert.

Horace frowned, turning to face her. "I didn't know you had cousins."

The smile on her face faded slightly. "The eldest was married off to one of the Hibernian Kingdoms in a treaty; I haven't seen him in years. My younger male cousin died from an incurable illness."

Jenny and Horace each seemed to breathe a sigh of sadness at the news. "Sorry." Horace offered. "We've both lost loved ones, so we know how you feel." He explained, including Jenny in the gesture.

Cassie shrugged. "It was a while back, but thanks for the comfort."

"Hey Cassie, have you heard about Horace and Tug?" Jenny asked, trying to lighten the mood as she was naturally inclined to do.

Horace shot a glare in her direction.

"No I haven't." The Princess answered, instantly curious. "Is it a good story?"

"No it's not." Horace interjected, folding his arms. "You don't need to hear it."

Ignoring him, Jenny pushed him lightly out of the way.

"Well it began on Harvest Day..."

* * *

**A/N:**

Major filler, sorry! I know it was average. But necessary to kick the rest into action, else there ain't a plot :)

Cassie does have relatives, for all my stories I assume her cousins disappeared...

- Mae.


	14. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

I'm not dead, I swear. I'm just heaving a severe case of fail.

I have no inspiration whatsoever for _any_ of my stories. It's not a lack of plot, when I begin a story I plan it to the end before writing the prologue, it's just I can't get into character for any of my stories. Not in the RA fandom or outside of it.

Ugh it's so frustrating.

Perhaps persistent poking or reviews may make me wake up?

Anyway...

I'm still kinda following the books, without the obvious massive Jenny/Gilan hints. This is around after Book 6.

Split chapter with the next, but doesn't mean the next chapter will come faster... xD

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**|| Invitation ||**

**xxx**

* * *

When Blaze whickered a warning, Gilan glanced up from his table in surprise.

In his cabin, he had been diligently working through reports for Whitby Fief. His horse hadn't issued a cry of danger, which meant she recognised the scent of the people.

Stretching, he felt his pocket for the presence of his saxe, and satisfied that he was armed in any case, he went to open the door.

At first he was confused, seeing the obvious white dress of a female Courier. Usually if he was to have a mission, he was given a letter since he lived close to dominant Fiefs.

But as the woman came into view, he recognised the long blonde hair and beauty for Courier Alyss. She rode gracefully atop a white mare, and closely following her were three other figures.

"Alyss!" He announced, smiling as she dismounted.

On second glance, he realised one of her companions _wasn't_ part of the Diplomatic Service.

"Jenny?"

She was already halfway done dismounting, so he walked up to her and waited awkwardly as she planted her feet solidly on the ground.

Receiving warm hugs from both women, Gilan took a chance to breathe easily and raise an eyebrow curiously. "Not Ranger's business then?" He asked.

Alyss smiled and folded her hands in front of her. "Not this time, but we are here with an invitation."

The tall girl reached into the folds of her dress pocket and removed a small piece of parchment and then proceeded to hand it over to the Ranger.

Gilan laughed as he read through it. "A party?"

Jenny took his arm and grinned. "Cassandra hosts them all the time, but she invited all of us; you, me, Alyss, Will, Halt, Horace... I thought we could put our dancing skills back to the test." She told him enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a great idea, I haven't been able to show up Will for a while, and everyone knows he can't dance."

Alyss managed to stay calm even though it was obvious she was stifling a giggle.

Jenny smiled, happy that he wasn't making an excuse against it. "It's in two week's time, so you can clear your schedule, right?" She questioned.

Gilan slung an arm around her in a semi-hug. "I think I can do that. I doubt the Baron would complain when the Princess invited me."

One of great social skills and observation, Gilan knew the girls were tired.

"How about you go inside and have some coffee, I made some only a few minutes ago. I'll take care of the horses." He offered.

Alyss and Jenny smiled.

The Ranger hurriedly set about settling the horses because even though Alyss and Jenny weren't addicted to coffee, he still, like most Ranger's, worried about it running out.

* * *

Since it had taken most the day to ride to Whitby Fief, Jenny and Alyss stayed at the castle for the night.

They shared a room despite the fact that they could have had separate ones. The girls had grown up together after all and viewed each other as siblings, if anything, the experience was simply nostalgic.

"Redmont's a little duller without you." Alyss confessed, as she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Jenny smiled despite the darkness. "Thanks, I miss the Ward a lot of the time."

Alyss turned on her side, propping her head on her hand. She stared at the dark shape across from her, even though they couldn't see in the lack of light. "Jen, I told Will I loved him." She announced softly.

Jenny turned to face the other girl, her bright eyes blinking. "You did?"

"In a letter." Alyss answered without hesitation. "But I haven't had a reply."

"When did you send it?"

"A few days ago."

Jenny giggled quietly. "A few days? He doesn't live at the castle with you. You're worrying too much."

The Courier turned onto her back and sighed heavily. "We've been friends for ages, and well, even though we've kissed, I might've frightened him off. You know how Will is." She admitted.

"Yeah, I do."

Alyss slumped slightly at her response.

"But he's also had a soft spot for you, even when we were little. If he's frightened, it's because he doesn't know how to tell you he loves you back. He has _Halt_ for a father-figure after all." Jenny went on wisely. "Actually I'd be scared if I had _him_ giving me love advice."

"You know, that makes a lot of sense." Alyss replied sagely.

Jenny smiled. "And who knows? He might already be at Redmont just to find you've ridden to Whitby."

Both girls laughed at that.

"Thanks Jen, when you put it like that, I feel really stupid for thinking otherwise."

They lapsed into silence, and Jenny felt her eyes begin to slump as her thoughts wandered.

"Jen?"

With a soft groan, she reopened her eyes, (which was moot since it was dark anyway). "Mhm?"

"Do you love Gilan?"

Jenny bit her lip, deep in thought. At length, she answered hesitantly, "I... don't know."

"Alright."

With an almost silent yawn, Alyss laid back down and turned over, apparently satisfied with her answer.

Jenny hadn't ever been in love before.

She had respective crushes on both Horace and George, George lasting a few months when she was eleven, and Horace lasted for a good two years. But eventually those feelings dissipated and she knew she hadn't loved them.

Why was it so easy to understand when you weren't in love, but not when you were?

Frustrated and confused, Jenny fell asleep with the question heavy in her mind.

* * *

Jenny and Alyss stood side by side at Castle Araluen, in the Great Hall, awaiting guests to arrive.

Each wore their own respective dresses, Alyss wearing an outfit stylised like her Courier's gown, but in a light pink, while Jenny this time wore a lighter blue.

Cassandra was off somewhere, which suited the girls.

Jenny had come to think of the Princess as her friend, but it was clear there was animosity between her and Alyss.

In fact, Cassie's presence seemed to send Alyss on edge. She was already nervous about seeing Will since she had sent the letter, and the possibility that Cassie was intruding on their relationship clouded her mood.

Jenny was deeply surprised at the amount of Ranger's present. She had figured there would be many young nobles and such to support Cassie's title. But it was clear the Princess had friends from all over Araluen, and from different classes.

Alyss had wondered why Halt and Will hadn't come early since they lived at Redmont, but Jenny had explained that they were meeting with Gilan to come all at once.

The young chef resisted the urge to hit her friend over the head.

Alyss was calm, poised and graceful. But tonight, in the wake of her emotions, she was nervous and easily angered.

Lady Pauline swept over to them, since she had arrived with Alyss days ago. She greeted the girls with warm smiles. "Lord Anthony just told me that a group of Ranger's arrived an hour or so ago and are on their way." She announced the slightest of sparkles in her eyes.

From the journey, the Ranger's would need to wash up before the party. This had been assumed, but not really knowing whether Will was already at Araluen had unnerved Alyss.

The young Courier let out a sigh and forced herself to relax, earning a nod of approval from her mentor.

"Thanks Lady Pauline." Jenny replied.

Sure enough, within a few minutes of waiting, Gilan, Halt and Will walked into the Hall, wearing their formal Ranger's attire.

If they hadn't been looking, Jenny knew she probably wouldn't have noticed the men. But she also knew they could easily notice them, since they were all blonde and Alyss and Pauline were rather tall.

Will was the first, who waved and enthusiastically made his way over.

He first hugged Jenny then Lady Pauline.

Feeling tension arise in the air as he stood in front of Alyss, Pauline stepped away to greet her husband, while Jenny excused herself, with a last, meaningful glance at Alyss.

With introductions finally done, Gilan dragged her away so they could observe the others.

Pauline and Halt were, in Jen's opinion, cute. The height difference made it comical, but the obvious affection between them dismissed her desire to joke about them. She was glad they had found each other.

She sighed as she watched Will and Alyss.

So far, nothing bad seemed to have happened. But then again, nothing remarkable happened.

In fact, they greeted each other as they usually did, with a hug and shy blushes and most of the talking done on Alyss' part, (who seemed to recover after Will's casual greeting.)

"They better work it out." Jenny whispered, only so Gilan could hear.

"Oh I'm sure the will." He replied in an even tone, but the twinkle in his gaze led her to believe he knew more than he was letting on.

The music was already playing and Jenny felt she needed shake off the sombre feeling that had descended.

"Shall we see if we can still dance well?" She asked, offering her hand.

Gilan grinned and placed his hand in hers.

"Best idea I've heard all night."

* * *

**A/N:**

Is it just me, or is it way to easy to make fun of Halt?

I think Alyss would naturally be inquisitive but also be respectful to secrets. However I think she'd be rather curious to do with Jenny, since as I said, they're practically sisters.

And haha, I did another party. I think I need a restraining order for using them in this story.

- Love Mae.


	15. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

Le gasp, what is this? An actual UPDATE?

Yeah, you're not dreaming.

Well my excuse this time is... well I don't have one. I blame writer's block but to an extent I am just lazy.

Oh but today I did have my wisdom teeth taken out (ow). While sitting in that dentist chair I had a great burst of inspiration. Lol.

While I'm at it, gonna do some self advertising:

Please if you enjoy this, or my writing in general, feel free to take a peek at **True Path **and** War for Gallica. **I don't like the lack of readers :(

I mean, I don't suck that much, (do I?). Especially when other stories with far less attention to plot/grammar and the existence of Mary-Sues get more reviews. I'm not attacking, but it just doesn't make sense.

Oh god, just read that the last chapter was first part for this. Ah I'm so bad with cliffies and lack of motivation.

Please forgive me!

Reviews are love :3

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**||Confusion ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Jenny felt herself move in time with the music and simply let go any worries that mulled over in her mind. She let her thoughts roam free, barely holding on for a moment before she turned to a new idea.

She felt light and happy, somewhere between reality and dream as Gilan expertly led her across the floor.

"This is nice." She noted in a breathy sigh, letting herself lean into his body.

"Mhm."

They hadn't lost any of their dancing prowess and she was proud to see how well they were doing in comparison to nobles and especially their friends.

The music slowed and she glanced up, her eyes meeting his.

She sighed and leant closer.

Jenny thought he was going to kiss her, but as he seemed to be warming to the idea, his gaze snapped forward and he pulled himself back, allowing a polite distance to come between them.

Thoroughly confused, she looked around and couldn't find anyone staring.

Why had he hesitated?

Their dance ended and Horace called her over for a waltz. Unable to refuse, (or wanting to), she shot Gilan one more curious look before accepting the knight's hand.

* * *

The tall Ranger, meanwhile, sighed heavily as he watched her being led away.

He was fairly modest for a person and a kiss between a couple wouldn't have been too inappropriate, so long as it was chaste. No, that wasn't the issue at all.

Just as he had seen how happy Jenny was, he felt the gaze of another and had by chance looked up to see Halt watching him with faint disapproval.

To anyone else, the senior Ranger would have looked as he always did. But to Gilan, someone who considered Halt a second father, he had seen the meaning behind that expression.

'_Halt wants me to give her up.'_ He thought despairingly.

A small chill formed on his arms and involuntarily he shuddered with apprehension.

As he mulled over his own gloomy thoughts, he missed the fact that Halt had snuck up on him. Gilan was quite aware of the space around himself, but even so his master _had_ taught him unseen movement.

"You look worried."

The younger Ranger jumped and turned around guiltily, to find his former master watching him with stony eyes.

"Geez Halt," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What makes you say that?" He asked once he had recovered.

"You looked happy not long ago." Halt replied dryly.

Turning his head away slightly, Gilan's shoulders fell. "It's nothing." He murmured.

Halt stood there for a few more seconds, observing his former apprentice as he did. Finally coming to a conclusion, he let a hand fall to Gilan's shoulder. "You need to lighten up, it doesn't suit you." He announced gruffly.

Laughing slightly, Gilan folded his arms. "Becoming sentimental are we Halt?"

The older Ranger glared and then shrugged as he turned to walk away. "Yeah right. You _know_ if Will finds out he won't stop pestering me." He grunted in response.

Despite his unease, Gilan smiled. It was true; Will had a tendency to overreact when a friend was upset.

He knew Halt could set him down and comfort him properly, but that would make the situation more serious. And his attempt at acting like he didn't care raised his spirits.

* * *

Jenny watched Gilan interact with Halt through eyes heavy with suspicion.

She noted how he seemed strange and then how suddenly _down_ he looked before Halt decided to comfort him.

Worried that she was being left out of some big secret, she turned her head up.

"Horace?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you tell me Ranger mission details if they were secret and I asked?"

"...why?"

"Just answer."

The knight frowned, obviously in thought. His blue eyes shone as he puzzled over her question. "Probably, I mean I _can_ trust you." Horace answered at length.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jenny leant into his embrace, feeling both happy with his answer and concerned at Gilan's attitude.

Confused at finding her so close, Horace hesitantly asked, "Um, is something wrong Jen?"

"Gilan's acting strange." She confessed sadly.

"Oh, how so?" Knowing Gilan seemed perfectly fine to him, he was genuinely curious as to why she would say such a thing.

"Horace, if we were dating, would you be too scared to kiss me in front of these people?" She asked.

Caught off guard by her question, he missed the next beat and ended up standing on her toes.

"Why would you ask something like that?" He spluttered.

Jenny smiled. "It's just a question Horace. You're like my brother, but I have to know."

Feeling better off with an explanation, the knight sighed. "Err; well if everyone knew we were together I'm sure it would be okay. But as to if I _would..._" He trailed off and she smiled again.

Silly asking a very frigid and silent guy to admit he would openly kiss a girl in front of a group of people. She petted his head to show she was content with his answer.

"Gilan won't do anything that shows we're together." She admitted. On a second thought, she dropped Horace's hands and gasped. "Are we even together?"

"Wait, calm down Jen!" Horace exclaimed and grasped her arms, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sure you're totally overreacting here."

She wasn't too sure why she was looking to him for relationship advice, but for some unknown reason, she trusted his judgement. And he had spent lots of time with Gilan after all.

"Gilan isn't the kind of person to do something like that, I know him." He explained. "I'm sure if you go and talk to him about it, he'll clear it up."

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked shyly.

"Well, not really but -."

"Horace!"

The knight winced as she gave him a light slap on the chest. "Ah, I'm sorry, but you should talk to Alyss about this, not me." His cerulean eyes darkened and he glanced down. "I'm really no good at this kind of thing." He admitted quietly and Jenny could have sworn she saw disappointment flash across his face.

Just as she was about to question him on his sudden change of attitude, Jenny heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, she was surprised to see the Crown Princess. And out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Horace turn a shade of pink.

"Sorry to interrupt." Cassie apologised.

Jenny smiled. "Thank you for inviting us to the party."

Cassie grinned. "Oh it was no worry; it's so refreshing to have friends here. A lot of nobles are much older than me."

"Were you after something?" Jenny asked. Not long ago Cassie had firmly told her to abandon her royal title, none of her younger friends referred to it. Later on it would be obliged if Cassie were to become Queen.

"Well actually, I've been looking after guests all night and accepting dance offers left, right, and centre." She sighed and a mass of golden hair fell forward. "I know it's _my_ party, but I haven't really done anything that I wanted to yet."

"Is that so?"

"Seems so, but now I have some time free. There's something I wanted to do." Cassie's emerald eyes glowed brightly and she smiled. "There's supposed to be a moon eclipse tonight that Crowley told me about, I would like to see it. Would either of you like to join me?"

Horace merely nodded, causing Cassie's smile to grow slightly.

Ignoring her friend's strange behaviour, she glanced over to where Gilan was. "I'm sorry Cassie," she said at last, "but there's something I have to do, maybe another time?"

"Moon eclipses are quite rare." The Princess reminded her.

Jenny blushed slightly. "Oh right, well in that case I'll have to skip it."

With one last glance, Cassie smiled and gestured for Horace to follow.

Now on her own, she just had to find a way to accomplish her idea.

* * *

"Um Gilan."

He looked up guiltily as Jenny came forward.

"Could I please speak to you for a moment?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

She tried not to think he sounded too shy or bored, and that he was acting how he usually did. But it was now obvious that something was amiss.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, reaching forward to let a hand fall across the side of his face.

He nodded and managed a smile. "I'm fine."

She whispered, "I was worried, you seemed so disconnected."

He reached up and took her hand away, but instead gave it a small squeeze instead of simply letting it go. "I promise, I'm alright."

Feeling brave and comforted with his response, she stepped forward and hugged him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh good." She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him.

She felt a shift.

Jenny blinked in surprise as she realised he had moved ever so slightly _away_ from her.

"Gilan?"

He turned his head away, letting out a deep sigh.

Jenny quickly disengaged herself and allowed a good half-metre gap between them.

"I don't understand." She voiced quietly.

"I'm sorry Jen." He answered, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

Feeling a rush of anger, Jenny turned around and fled without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone else love my tiny Cass/Horace hints? xD I know Will/Alyss have yet to solve their stuff, but it will come. Besides, they're perfect for each other, as if I'll create more angst... or will I?

Cassie isn't being strange, if she hosted a party I'm sure she would have to actually act like a Princess.

I will try and update everything else. *bows to those who control her*

As a gentle reminder, poke me with a PM if you want a desperate update. I mean you can only review a chapter once, but PMs can go on and on... well I don't want that many, but they certainly motivate me.

- Love Mae.


End file.
